Memories of Nobody
by Sabaku no Yui
Summary: Solía vivir feliz y tranquilo junto a mi familia, completamente ignorante del mundo exterior. Un día fui arrancado de esa paz, de mis padres y de mi vida. Se me arrojó a un mundo donde la lógica era simple: el fuerte vive y el débil muere. Trate por muchos años de pelear en vano, pero tuve que ver a muchos partir, para entender esa lógica tan simple, entenderlo por las malas.
1. El mundo que él vió

**Memories of Nobody .I**

* * *

**El mundo que él vio**

Los días son siempre soleados. Yo siempre juego y me divierto desde que el sol sale hasta que se pone, y las temporadas de lluvia siempre llegan y se van rápidamente, o por lo menos a mí siempre me parece que es así.

Mamá siempre dice que yo soy su tesoro, y yo también la quiero mucho, como no tiene una idea. Ella me ha enseñado todo lo que se, a leer, escribir, a razonar con lógica y a _ver el mundo desde muchos lugares_, como ella lo llama.

Mamá es hermosa, inteligente y amable, siempre nos llevamos muy bien, pero no puedo negar que a veces hago cosas que la hacen enojar.

Una vez estuve toda una tarde jugando bajo la lluvia, saltando entre charcos de agua y barro, fue genial pero volvía hecho un desastre, pero no me percate de eso hasta estar dentro de la casa. Cuando mamá me vio con mis botas llenando todo el piso de barro me reprendió duramente, hasta me abofeteó, pero creo que solo lo hiso para que entendiera que no debía volver a hacerlo.

Ella juega conmigo también cuando tiene tiempo y ganas, porque no tengo amigos, y no conozco a otros de mi edad, papá asegura que no los necesito para ser más feliz ni seguir divirtiéndome como siempre lo hago.

Papa casi nunca está en casa, no estoy seguro de cuál es su trabajo, pero a menudo desaparece por varias semanas, y otras veces trae amigos a casa, o por lo menos son personas cercanas a él que nos presenta como amigos, pero cuando se encierran en su oficina los escucho gritar y discutir mucho, como si tal amistad no existiera, me pregunto sobre que hablaran.

Una vez yo escuchaba detrás de la puerta para tratar de entender un poco mejor que era lo que decían, y de pronto papá abrió y me encontró espiándolo, se enojó como un toro, y cuando el otro señor se fue, me dio unas buenas palizas diciéndome que la próxima vez sería más duro. Yo no quería que me volviera a golpear, así que ya no escuche más.

Sin embargo todos los días son muy buenos para mí, a pesar de que les doy dolores de cabeza, ellos me quieren mucho, y siempre me lo dicen, mama más seguido, porque siempre está en casa.

Recuerdo algo raro que paso una vez, cuando desperté una mañana y en la ventana de mi cuarto había un pajarillo durmiendo. Lo recogí para que no tuviera frío, lo tape con mi sabana, no se movía nada, así que pensé que estaría enfermo. No sabía lo que le pasaba, y estuvo así unos cuantos días, yo no lo sacaba de entre mis sabanas hasta que empezó a hacer un olor extraño, desagradable, imagine que sería parte de su enfermedad, así que recordé que mama me dijo que cuando algo —o alguien— olía mal, había que lavarlo, y salí para buscar agua y jabón para darle un baño, pero cuando volví mama estaba en mi habitación mirándolo horrorizada, cuando me vio me pregunto qué hacía con eso ahí, que si no me daba cuenta de el olor que estaba despidiendo y que por eso entro a mi cuarto, no me dejo que le explicara que quería curarlo cuando me empezó a reprender, y a gritar, y a golpearme de nuevo.

Al pajarillo lo arrojo por la ventana, yo estuve castigado un día entero sin saber porque, y mientras miraba como ella limpiaba toda mi habitación como una obsesiva, todo el piso, mi cama, las sabanas.

"Eso estaba lleno de gérmenes", me decía furiosa, "podrías haberte contagiado alguna peste, o algo peor".

Yo no entendí al final porque, pero algo me quedo muy claro: cada vez que mama o papa me golpeaban por algo que yo hacía, era porque querían que ese dolor se quedara grabado en mi, y pensara en él la próxima vez que quisiera hacer algo parecido, para así arrepentirme antes de hacerlo. Supuse que era otra forma de enseñar, no como cuando mama leía sobre historia y ciencia conmigo, era distinto.

* * *

No recuerdo exactamente cuando fue, pero ya había pasado mi noveno cumpleaños, _cuando una tormenta empezó,_ así la llamo mama, porque realmente no fue una tormenta, pero todo se volvió oscuro a partir de ese entonces, como en una tormenta.

Papa había desaparecido por muchas semanas, más de las usuales, y mama se ponía cada vez más nerviosa porque no aparecía, pero no salía a buscarlo por mucho que quería, y cuando le pregunte por qué, dijo que nosotros dos no debíamos salir, ya que nos arriesgábamos a desaparecer como él.

Pero tras esperar por muchos días, unos hombres irrumpieron en nuestra casa y nos dijeron que debíamos irnos de ahí, que era importante. Mama se resistió pero al final nos llevaron a la fuerza, yo iba vendado, no sé si mama también, pero cuando me sacaron la venda estábamos en un cuarto de concreto y paredes de roca amplio y oscuro, sin ventanas, y en lugar de puerta había unas rejas, como en una cárcel. También había otras personas ahí, parecían idas, algunas estaba inconscientes, y las que estaban despiertas nos miraban tristes, no sé si se sentían tristes por ellos mismos, o por nosotros.

Mama encontró a una mujer en aquella celda, que reconoció y llamo "Julia", la trataba familiarmente, así que supuse que esa mujer seria lo que otros llamaban "amiga". Nos conto que ella tampoco sabía que paso con su esposo o con papa; y mama siempre charlaba con ella, por muchos días que estuvimos ahí encerrados, cuando lo único que nos llegaba del exterior era un encapuchado que nos traía agua y una bolsa con papas.

Así pasaron meses, supongo, perdí la noción del tiempo a los pocos días de estar ahí. Y mama siempre lloraba, mucho, gritaba a menudo por papa, y le decía cosas como "¿por qué no vienes por nosotros?" o "¿Cómo dejaste que esto pasara?", aunque él no estaba ahí para escucharla, y nunca más estaría.

* * *

A pesar de que mama llamaba a todo aquello una "tormenta", para mí, dentro de poco pasaría a ser algo más parecido a una pesadilla, una muy larga, demasiado larga.

Cuando un grupo de extraños hombres entraron a la celda, empezaron a llevarse a las personas dentro, algunos forcejeaban pero todos salían al final, nosotros dos salimos al final.

Nos llevaron a otro salón más amplio donde nos ataron a unas pulseras de metal con cadenas a la pared, y empezó una especie de interrogatorio.

Muchos gritaba y lloraban de desesperación, invocaban a sus parientes que se encontraban afuera, algunos los maldecían, como culpándolos de su situación, rogaban por sus vidas. No sé si mama pensaría lo mismo de papa, en todo este tiempo no la escuche acusarlo de ser el culpable.

No recuerdo muy bien que era lo que nos preguntaban, pero era algo parecido a buscar el paradero de un hombre, pero no usaron esas palabras. Después de un rato en que golpearon e hicieron sangrar a muchos, comprendí que al que buscaban era mi papa.

Algunos por mucho que les pegaban, no hablaban, y ante su silencio cada ver eran más violentos, recordé que a mí me golpeaban cuando hacia algo malo, pero no tan fuerte, y temía, porque no sabía si a mí también me golpearían, o a mama, por algo que no hice, o creo que no hice.

Mas si bien hubo algunos que por mucho pegarles no soltaban ni una palabra, otros, al primer amago de golpe —porque ni si quiera llegaban a tocarlos— gritaban de todo. Entre ellos se encontraba la dichosa "Julia", que presumía ser amiga de mi mama, pero les dijo que "mi mama sabia donde se hallaba", y que "también tenía un hijo", así que si se negaba a hablar, "podrían usarlo a él".

Mama se quedo desconcertada y muy triste luego de escucharla, lloró mucho mientras se los llevaban a todos y a nosotros nos dejaban colgados a la pared de estas cadenas.

Entonces empezaron a golpear a mi mama, recuerdo que la golpeaban con la punta de un pico de minero, por todas partes. Pero ella no decía nada.

Luego de un día nos llevaron a una habitación nueva, esta era de madera, ella y yo estábamos en los dos extremos opuestos, frente a frente; sin embargo ella estaba atada como en el anterior salón, y a mí me dejaron suelto, solo me colocaron sobre una especie de plataforma cuadrada que colgaba a pocos centímetros del suelo con cuatro cadenas, como una cama flotante, y se movía un poco. Me dijeron que no me moviera de ahí, por nada del mundo.

Luego, siguieron golpeando a mama, ella gritaba y algunas manchas rojas aparecían en su ropa.

Yo no soportaba verla gritar así que me baje de esa plataforma y corrí hacia ella, cuando un hombre de los que la rodeaban me cazó y me inmovilizo.

Después me ataron de pies y manos y me volvieron a tirar sobre la plataforma, ellos dijeron que "eso había sido una advertencia", que en ese momento sabían que si me bajaba no pasaría nada pero que ni se me ocurriera volver a hacerlo.

Durante las noches nos dejaban solos, siempre que no hubiera algún otro hombre que le diera de comer a mama, porque ella no podía moverse sola por los golpes. Ese hombre charlaba conmigo, me contaba que a mama le estaba aplicando una "sesión de tortura interrogatoria", recuerdo muy bien sus palabras mientras largaba risitas, creo que se burlaba de nosotros. También me dijo que a mí me estaban aplicando una "sesión de disciplina", que era diferente, porque cuando la golpeaban a ella, era para intentar "sacarle algo", pero al zarandearme a mí —porque rara vez me golpeaban— esperaban que yo "no hiciera algo", me estaban adiestrando para que aprendiera obediencia. Y se me vino a la cabeza las veces en que mama y papa me golpeaban, y entendí perfectamente que nombre tenia eso.

En los momentos que nos quedábamos solos con mama podíamos conversar, aunque ella nunca tenía mucho ánimo, ni fuerzas, y eso a mí me hacia doler en el pecho, de una forma inexplicable.

Ella me decía que esto le pasaba por las decisiones que ella misma había tomado, no por culpa de papa, ya que estaba advertida y prevenida de que algo así podía pasar, y que ella sabía que papa era un criminal; entonces por primera vez comprendí un poco a que se debían esas visitas con las que tanto peleaba.

Entonces le pregunté que si se arrepentía de lo que había elegido, y por un buen rato guardo silencio, como sin saber que contestar, pero cuando hablo lo que dijo fue reconfortante: dijo que de no haber elegido otra cosa y no sufrir eso, no habría conocido a papa, y que eso hubiera sido terrible para ella, y además que de no haber elegido a papa, yo no existiría, y eso hubiera sido mil veces peor para ella, porque me amaba mucho. Así que concluyo en que, por mas herrada que hubiera sido su elección, no se arrepentía de ella, y que solo se lamentaba que yo tuviera que estar aquí, viendo como ella sufría todos los días un poco más, sin poder huir.

Entonces yo ya no me pude contener, y empecé a llorar, lloraba por ella, lloraba por papa, y a pesar de que no estaba tan lastimado como mama, me sentía demasiado dolorido por dentro, sin saber qué hacer, sin poder pensar una solución, sin entender por qué esto nos tenía que pasar.

* * *

Finalmente pasados unos días, un grupo de cinto hombres vinieron y le hicieron las preguntas típicas a mama, "¿dónde estaba?", "¿Por qué insistían en cuidarlo?" y "¿Dónde estaba el otro?", yo no comprendía del todo pero me retorcía en furia viendo lo que le hacían a mama. La sujetaban del cabello y golpeaban contra la pared repetidas veces y le introducían unas agujas en las manos.

Cuando se cansaron de su terquedad voltearon hacia mí y dijeron "¿y qué te parece ese mocoso? ¿Sabrá algo?".

En cuanto dijeron esto mama enloqueció y comenzó a gritarles, a insultarlos y a decirles que no se atrevan a ponerme un solo dedo encima, porque de lo contrario lo lamentarían. Ellos solo se burlaron y se acercaron a mí. Fue entonces que empezó a hablar, y les dijo algo así como que "el ya no estaba cerca, si aun no había vuelto para sacarnos, entonces ya debía haberse esfumado a donde no lo hallaran, y que el otro estaba con él".

No sé cuánto de eso habrá sido verdad, el estado en que lo grito no pareció muy convincente, pero los tipos se marcharon enseguida sin chistar y aseguraron volver a día siguiente por "datos más exactos".

Ante esa declaración yo comprendí que el siguiente día sería fatal, tal vez cientos de veces peor que ese o que todos los días anteriores, y supe que tenía que hacer algo urgentemente.

Esa noche cuando el último guardia se fue, me sorprendí porque me dejaron suelto: me desataron los pies y manos y me dejaron sobre la plataforma sin nada que me retuviera.

Yo empecé a decirle a mama que debíamos irnos de ahí cuanto antes, que presentía que algo horrible iba a pasar si nos quedábamos un día más.

Ella solo me dijo que no me moviera como los tipos me habían ordenado, pero no se por cuánto tiempo más yo podría atenerme a esta orden, ya que veía como mas y mas chorros rojos caían de la piel de mama y su ropa se enrojecía minuto a minuto.

Ya se estaba poniendo pálida, parecía muy enferma, con ojeras bajo sus ojos que no abría, pero me murmuraba cosas acerca de "irme yo solo".

Yo le gritaba que de ninguna manera haría tal cosa sin ella, que lo último que haría en vida seria abandonarla, pero me respondió que la vida no le otorgaba la misma suerte a todos, y que a veces debíamos "comprender nuestra posición" en el mundo.

Yo ya no quería escuchar más cosas sobre su filosofía, y me desesperaba a cada segundo que pasaba, pero ahora creo que debería haberla escuchado con más atención, para evitar algunas cosas que vendían luego.

Se escucharon ruidos raros que venían de afuera, parecían peleas y muchos golpes, con gritos lejanos. Cuando cesaron oímos pasos que venían hacia nosotros.

En cuanto vi a ese extraño hombre desconocido entrar en la habitación, me desesperé, traía una pistola en la mano y su cara era impasible.

Nos miro a los dos y yo aguante paralizado, pero no por mucho tiempo más, tal vez querría dispararle a mama, o a mí, y mis pies me obligaron a moverse, a hacer algo.

Instintivamente salí corriendo hacia mama bajándome de la plataforma.

Eh tomado muchas decisiones en mi vida, tantas de las que luego me arrepentí, todas ellas con resultados horribles, pero esa sin duda fue la primera la más crucial, _y la peor_.

Ni yo ni el hombre nos movimos en esa fracción de segundo que el espectáculo duró. La plataforma, carente de peso que la mantenga baja, comenzó a elevarse a toda velocidad hasta chocar con el techo, y de unas tablillas de madera que había sobre la cabeza de mama, un enorme péndulo con una cuchilla gigante y letal apareció rompiendo esa ranura, cayendo sobre ella.

Fue solo un parpadeo, lo siguiente que vi fue a mi mama partida a la mitad por esa cosa, despidiendo rojo, mucho rojo por todas partes, con las parte izquierda prácticamente separada de la parte derecha.

Ese hombre no cambio su expresión, pero yo sentí el frio subirme por todos los huesos, como si se estuvieran quebrando todos a la vez, no me gustaría haber visto mi cara, jamás tuve curiosidad por saber cómo lucia yo, solo supe lo que sentía.

El hombre inmutable me dijo "conste que te lo advirtieron, mocoso". Yo caí de rodillas al suelo y grité, luego intentó apuntarme a la cabeza pero yo salte sobre él y lo estrelle contra el piso, le apreté tan fuerte el cuello que soltó el arma, pero no cambio demasiado su expresión, solo pareció molestarse más.

"Esto no es culpa mía sino tuya niño. Fue solo tu decisión desobedecer, y moverte." Me hablaba impávido.

"¡¿Y que querías que hiciera?! ¡¿Quedarme ahí a ver como seguían golpeándola?! ¡Todo esto es su maldita culpa!"

"Bueno, de esa forma al menos podrías haberte salvado del crimen de mar a tu propia madre. Escucha mocoso, cuando te dan una orden procura obedecer, así, por más mal que termine todo al final, por lo menos podrías decir que no fue algo que tu elegiste hacer por motus propio".

Yo le solté el cuello, temeroso ante su mirada acusadora, pero comencé a golpearlo con los puños, y su cara se mojaba con mis lágrimas.

"¡¿Y como se supone que yo iba a saber lo que pasaría?!"

"Nadie lo sabe, métete eso en la cabeza, y solo obedece, chiquillo de mierda."

* * *

Estuve muchos días ahí luego de eso, solo me acurruqué en una esquina luego de destrozarle l cabeza a aquel tipo con su propia arma. Ni él ni mama se movieron más, entonces esperé, esperé, y seguía esperando.

Pero nadie aparecía, y tenía mucha sed y hambre, pero era inútil, nada pasaría ahí mientras me quedaba esperando.

Solo me cargue a mama a los hombros, no sin antes envolverle las partes del cuerpo que pude con trozos de tela que pude arrancar de sus ropas.

En todo mi camino ella iba dejando una estela roja. Fuera de la celda estaban los tipos que golpearon a mi mama con agujeros en sus desfiguradas caras.

Entonces solo camine hacia cualquier puerta que encontrara, y al salir por un pasillo, y subir una interminable escalera, con un inmundo olor a humedad por doquier, llegue a un callejón oscuro. Al salir al encuentro con otros transeúntes descubrí que seguíamos dentro de otro lugar, el techo era muy elevado y rocoso, como si estuviéramos bajo tierra, con enormes pilares que lo sostenían, y cuando trate de preguntarle a alguien donde estábamos todos me miraban horrorizado y huían.

Esas personas, lucían igual que los que estaban dentro de nuestra celda en los meses que estuvimos encerrados, tristes, deprimidos, con sus ojos oscuros y vacios. Tal vez no era buena idea preguntar entre esa gente, ya que la mayoría me miraba con odio y desprecio, pero yo imagino que no era una mirada diferente de la que usaban para vivir su día a día: todos ellos tal vez, estaban encerrados igual que nosotros, en esa ciudad subterránea de la que no podían salir.

El lugar era totalmente horrendo y desolador, por donde mires había personas tiradas en las calles, basura y suciedad, todas las edificaciones eran viejas y muchas tenían sus vidrios rotos, y ese olor, el olor a letrina se sentía a toda hora.

Entonces vi una escalera pequeña, subí buscando una salida, hasta alcanzar a notar unos leves rayos de sol, pero, al salir a la superficie, unos tipos uniformados me frenaron, me dijeron que no podía salir, que estaba prohibido, no se mostraron interesados en el bulto que cargaba.

Yo les rogué que me dejaran salir, que necesitaba ayuda y no me dejaron ni hablarles de lo que le había pasado a mi mama, cuando me jalaron y arrojaron de nuevo por las escaleras. La caída dolió, pero dolió mas que esos hombres no me dejaran salir a buscar ayuda, ni si quiera para mí, sino para mi mama.

Camine entonces hasta un especie de arrollo donde corría agua negra y muchas cosas extrañas flotaban en el, lo borde hasta alcanzar su origen, que era una caño gigantesco de donde se vaciaba ese agua sucia, pensé que tal vez ese tubo vendría desde arriba, y que si caminaba por el llegaría, pero estaba demasiado cansado y adolorido.

Me senté a un lado y abrase a mama con fuerza. Allí aguarde hasta que pudiera sentirme menos adolorido, pero el sueño empezó a invadirme.

No sé cuanto habrá pasado, tal vez hasta días, yo no quería dormirme, así que solo dormitaba un poco de horas observando a mi mama envuelta en telas, no quería que alguien con malas intenciones me encontrara y nos hiciera algo, o se la llevara.

Después de un tiempo sentí con más fuerza el vacío dentro de mí, el hambre, la sed, el calor y la falta de aire, me sentía enfermo, afiebrado y débil.

Cuando mama empezó a oler mal, yo la apretaba con más fuerza, no pretendía soltarla por nada del mundo.

Y recordé la ocasión con el pajarillo, y que ella nunca me explico que le pasaba, solo se deshizo de él, pero al darme cuenta de que a ella le pasaba lo mismo me estremeció, yo no me quería deshacer de ella de igual modo.

Tal vez si me hubieran enseñado un poco antes lo que significaba "morir", podría haberlo entendido mucho antes, podría haberme evitado estar tanto tiempo con la incertidumbre de no saber por qué las personas a mi alrededor dejaban de moverse, y cerraban sus ojos para nunca más abrirlos.

Sí yo lo comprendía, yo sabía que las personas sangraban, sangraban porque se lastimaban, y si se lastimaban demasiado morían, pero no quería aceptar que mama lo estaba, y que ya no volvería a abrir los ojos, a sonreírme, a jugar conmigo, a decirme que me quería.

Entonces se me escapo una lágrima pensándolo, y divisé un tablón bastante grande echado sobre un montón de basura, que con mucha dificultad me pare para tomar.

Puse a mama sobre el tablón y al tablón sobre el agua. Lo solté y la corriente empezó a llevárselo, y me quedé allí parado, saludaba a mama.

La corriente se llevaba a mama, se alejaba de mí, pero comprendía que mama no se estaba yendo, ella ya se había ido mucho antes de eso, igual que papa, pero el quizá podría volver algún día, pero ella no, nunca lo haría, por mucho que la quiera.


	2. El mundo que él sufrió

**Memories of Nobody .II**

* * *

**El mundo que el sufrió**

Los días trascurrían al ritmo de siempre, pero por alguna razón me pareció que para mí se arrastraban; solo contaba los segundos, que duraba cada minuto, de cada hora, de cada día que me quedaba de vida, esperando, desesperando, ansioso por partir al fin y olvidar que alguna vez existí.

El dolor generalizado que me invadía no me dejaba moverme mucho. Vagaba por las calles fantasmas de esa ciudad olvidada llena de gente como yo, desgraciada, sin futuro ni esperanza, que para la sociedad no existía, sin nombre, sin identidad, ni sueños, ni nada.

Éramos la mierda de un mundo sin importancia; lo más bajo, los que se arrastraban para encontrar algo que comer, entre la basura, el agua pútrida por doquier y las ratas que corrían entre nuestros pies.

Con el tiempo me acostumbre a andar entre las sombras, a caminar por la oscuridad como si fuera de día, de hecho allí abajo no podía ya diferenciar entre el día y la noche.

En apenas un mes —o habrán sido unas cuantas semanas por lo menos—, el dolor en mi estómago era permanente, no como cuando uno tiene hambre y ruge, era más bien como cuando alguien te fuerza a meter la cabeza en el agua y no te deja salir, algo así.

Y mi boca se sentía arenosa, ya no bebía agua, ni una gota. Si la parca me estaba buscando entre esos callejones inmundos que albergaban drogadictos, vagabundos y cadáveres, yo trataría de facilitarle la tarea. Ya no soportaba estar consciente, a duras penas si podía dormirme y despertarme nuevamente por el absurdo y desmesurado dolor, o por las pesadillas, pero jamás alcanzaba a dormirme por completo; allí uno siempre debía estar atento cualquier sujeto sospechoso que tuviera alguna navaja en su poder.

Pero seguía sin entender, ¿por qué no podía morirme?, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué había hecho para atarme a ese tormento llamado vida? Por lo menos tranquiliza mi consciencia al menos un momento el pensar que, sea cual sea haya sido mi pecado, el infierno al cual estoy destinado debe ser más acogedor y agradable que esto.

* * *

Apenas luego de haberme despedido del cadáver de mi madre, deambule sin rumbo por el tétrico paisaje, intentaba comunicarme con alguien, pero aquí es difícil, la mayoría de las personas son oscuras, y hablo de oscuras refiriéndome a sus almas; ninguno tenía suficiente espíritu para salvarse a sí mismo de ese abismo de perdición, mucho menos lo tendían para un niño con ropa de "principito de cubiertos limpios", como algunos me gritaban antes de alejarme a patadas, o escupirme encima cuando me acercaba.

Tan solo el primer día perdí cadi toda mi ropa. Note que un grupo pequeño de hombres jóvenes caminaba detrás mío, traté de acelerar el paso al notarlo pero me increparon con violencia, me golpearon hasta que escupí sangre y al recuperar la consciencia se habían llevado mis zapatos, calcetines, pantalones, y se hubieran llevado mi camisa si no hubiera estado manchada con sangre, esa que traía desde que escape de la celda.

Supongo que pensaron que mi ropa "limpia", sin agujeros ni parches, tenía algún valor, y que podrían cambiar por alguna de esas sustancias que les gustaba masticar y aspirar; lo sé, pude verlos escondido a veces, hasta sentí curiosidad de saber cómo se sentía, pero me dio miedo ver como quedaban luego de una gran cantidad, eso me desalentó.

Revolví algunos montones de basura buscando algo que ponerme, pero nada; vomité un par de veces cuando no aguante el olor a tripas.

No estoy seguro de recordar todos los detalles de aquel día, pero viéndolo por el lado amable tengo suerte de no recordarlo con claridad.

Ese hombre se me apareció de la nada, fue tan rápido que no alcancé ni a procesar sus intenciones a tiempo, para así tratar de darle algo de pelea, pero creo que todo habría sido inútil. Esa rata inmunda me dio vuelta sujetándome de ambas manos con tanta fuerza que casi me las quiebra, me arrancó las prendas rompiéndolas y me metió algo muy doloroso, no quisiera decir donde porque siento vergüenza cuando trato de recordad, pero una y otra vez sentía el ardor insoportable dentro mío, sentía ganas de llorar, pero no lo hice, solo porque ese asqueroso dolor logro sacar de mi cabeza al menos por un minuto todo lo demás.

Cuando se fue, me dejó atado con las telas rotas de mi camisa dentro de un bote lleno de algo que parecían bolsas viejas llenas de barro, no lo sé, no lo recuerdo, pero por fin estaba solo y oculto allí dentro, así que espere a que afuera no hubieran mas ruidos para salir, esperé por horas, para que luego de salir solo me moviera con dificultad evitando ser visto por algún otro ser humano, sentía mucha vergüenza, y dolor, y furia, una furia incontenible, tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a aquel hombre con las manos, y luego a los tipos que me golpearon para robarme la ropa, al sujeto que me escupió y se burlo de mi, y partirle el pez hueso a esos uniformados que me empujaron cuando trate de salir. Guarde un enojo hirviente en mi interior, por ahora nada podía hacer para remediarlo.

Me revise temeroso, y sangraba, sangraba bastante, dolía como no tiene una idea, pero me alivie un poco al encontrar unas mantas colgadas de alambres oxidados en un callejón angosto. Las tomé sin preguntar, ya no me importaban demasiado los demás seres humanos, ya no creía sentir aprecio por ninguno de ellos. Rompí esas mantas en tiras y me vendé. También pude cubrirme lo suficiente, por el momento eso era lo único que llegaba a consolarme.

Cuando salía del callejón angosto algo me detuvo un instante, eran llantos de animales. Busque el origen sigilosamente y los encontré. En un bote de metal lleno de agua negra hasta casi el tope, flotaba una jaula que cabía dentro, con cuatro perros pequeños encerrados pataleando juntos para no hundirse.

Los saque de inmediato al verlos, pero no sabía cómo abrir la jaula, hasta que toque alguna especie de perilla y la puerta se aflojó. Volví por otras mantas para secarlos y ahí estaba, desde la ventana me miraba una mujer con colérica expresión —seguramente la dueña de las mantas—, que al verme empezó a gritarme, a insultar a mi mama, y a arrojarme cosas.

Entonces sube que secar a los cachorros con mi propia ropa luego de huir de ella. Y les dije que "si los hacía sentirse mejor, a mi me hubiera gustado estar en esa jaula, pero no patalear, ni si quiera intentarlo".

Entonces por primera vez comprendí a los hombres a quienes acudía por ayuda, y me echaban furiosos. Si uno no puede ni ayudarse a sí mismo, mucho menos podría ayudar a otros que estén más desvalidos que uno mismo, y lo lamenté, lo lamenté como nunca y me disculpe con los perritos, pero no pude hacer nada más que permitirles la vida, al menos un día más, e irme de allí.

* * *

Pasados unos meses me resigne a estar allí, sin morir, sin vivir, sin avanzar ni hacia adelante ni hacia atrás, con un pasado escaso debido a mi corta edad, y probablemente sin un futuro.

Así me sentía todos los días, como si coexistiera dentro de una caja donde el tiempo no transcurre, no avanza, no pasa nada, y uno empieza cada día sin saber si llegara a mañana, asechado por los drogadictos, los violadores, los ladrones, los locos que asesinaban por motivos que aún no comprendo.

Con el tiempo recolecte algunas experiencias que, si bien no habían sido bonitas ni dignas de contar, me habían servido para aprender algunos trucos de supervivencia. Robo, hurto, peleas callejeras, buscar algo que se pueda masticar y tragar, ni si quiera hacía falta que fuera comida.

Debo admitir que un buen par de veces me han dado pedazo de paliza cuando me encontraron robando comida en "el barrio más pudiente" de la ciudad subterránea, donde cualquiera de nosotros, la lacra, soñaba pasearse para ver puestos de manzanas, carros con granos, gallinas caminando sueltas por las calles, y personas con algo muy parecido a la luz cubriendo sus rostros. Con solo verlos uno se daba cuenta de la diferencia con nosotros, ellos tenían una vida y un futuro, que si bien no era brillante y admirable, era más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros podría llegar a desear. Nunca entendíamos como algunas personas, como los que vendían fruta, o los que tiraban de esos carros, a veces se quejaba de "su pobreza" y su "triste vida", me pregunto a que le llamarían ellos vida.

Recuerdo bien una vez en que pase por delante de una mantera que vendía pescados, aunque no parecían frescos, pero a mí se me hacia agua a la boca con solo mirarlos, hasta crudos. Estaba siguiendo a un par de niños que se escabullían entre las paseantes y tomaban cosas de aquí y de allí sin que nadie lo notara. Yo dificultosamente los imitaba, pero esa vez no tuve mucho éxito, porque la mujer parecía más dormida de lo que realmente estaba, y empezó un escándalo, muchos tipos se abalanzaron sobre mí y me sujetaron para llevarme a algún sucucho donde nadie pudiera escuchar mis gritos mientras me desasían el estomago y otros tantos órganos y huesos, a patadas y golpes con palos de metal.

Una vez más veía la disciplina ser aplicada en los delincuentes, porque yo sabía bien lo que les pasaba a los mugrosos que como yo encontraban hurtando, pero mi hambre me exigía que lo hiciera.

Como sea, esa vez no me mataron lamentablemente, pero estuve ahí tirado por días, no sé cuantos, mi percepción de tiempo ya era absolutamente nula. Escupía mucha sangre, sentía una putrefacta humedad que me goteaba en la cara, pero era fresca, así que lo permitía, bueno, y tampoco podía moverme demasiado para evitarlo.

* * *

Desde luego no llevaba la cuenta de los días que pasaba ahí abajo, pero ya debían de haber pasado casi don años desde que mama y yo fuimos arrastrados a esa inmunda celda, cuando empezó todo.

En varias oportunidades había considerado la posibilidad de suicidarme, cuando encontré grandes vidrios rotos en un basurero, cuando estuve a orillas de ese desaguadero de mierda y agua podrida, en fin, en muchas ocasiones. Sin embargo nuca tuve el valor de hacerlo, por muchas que fueran mis ganas, porque recordaba que mama permitió que la torturaran horriblemente, y había revelado ciertas verdades con respecto al criminal de mi padre, con tal de que a mí no me hicieran nada. El solo estar vivo era prueba de mi agradecimiento hacia ella, so a eso se le podía llamar "estar vivo".

Entonces pensé en mi papa; a mí me llamaban ladrón inmundo, criminal, calaña de la sociedad, cosas parecidas de los que habían dicho de mi papa, y me pregunte si el estaría pasando por algo parecido, y si pensaría en mi, o si todavía estaría vivo, pensé en el hasta agotarme, hasta que su nombre se volvió solo una palabra sin sentido, y entonces olvide, procure olvidar que alguna vez tuve un padre, y que nos dejo, y que no volvió para buscarnos, ni a mama ni a mí. La única forma de justificar los que había hecho era hacer de cuenta de que jamás había existido, y de que todo eso solo me pasaba porque fui muy idiota, porque fui desafortunado o un simple chiquillo a quien nunca alejaron más de quinientos metros de su casa y por eso no sabía nada del mundo.

Cuando los episodios como el de la golpiza fueron tantas veces repetidos, ya me había acostumbrado a ellos, y cada vez permanecía menos tiempo tirado en el piso tratando de recuperarme; es más, a veces hasta podía forcejear con los tipos y escaparme a tiempo, se podría decir que poco a poco fui aprendiendo un par de cosas de el arte de "la vida en las calles".

Una vez hice algo que me asustó un poco. Uno de ellos me pateo en el entrepierna, y yo estaba tan furioso que me solté de agarre de los otros dos, me abalance sobre el y le molí la cara a golpes hasta que no se reconoció ni a sí mismo, el otro par salió huyendo esa vez, pero fue solo una vez y ya. Un hecho aislado, digo yo, y sin embargo, que bien que me sentí, por primera vez en años.

* * *

Las cosas cambiaron un poco para mi cierta vez que encontré a una niña, ella no hablaba, solo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y gemía, no sé si seria muda, o no había aprendido, pero no pudo decirme su nombre, así que la llamé Laura.

No es como si fuera una mascota para mí, pero siento que estaba aun mas desamparada que yo, porque tal vez tendría la mitad de mi edad y estatura, y era mujer, así que no duraría mucho sin ayuda.

Tuve que replegarme de mi decisión de no compadecerme de ninguna otra persona y ayudarla. Estaba mugrosa, más que yo, tenía la cara cubierta de suciedad, barro u otras cosas, solo usaba una camiseta larga, nada más que eso, y su cabello parecía una escoba, cortado por doquier a cuchillazos, evidentemente alguien más se lo había hecho, cuando encontramos agua trate de limpiarla, y sanarle las múltiples heridas que tenias desperdigadas por todo el cuerpo, sin que se dejara demasiado.

Parecía que siempre estaba moqueando y comprendía que no estaba bien de salud, no como un resfriado o una simple gripe, algo serio.

Al principio fue un completo dolor de cabeza; para empezar, cuano la encontré, estaba hecha un ovillo de mugre en posición fetal entre dos tipos tirados en una calle, parecían desangrados, y ella los miraba traumada con los ojos en alerta, bien abiertos. La asusté cuando me acerque para hablarle, se alejó de mí pero no pudo correr porque una de sus piernas tenía una herida morada muy grande, y le dolía, su cara la delataba. La alcé y lleve hasta mi improvisado refugio. Construí una con tablas de madera rotas, algunos harapos sucios y alambres, escondido debajo de un puente; ese lugar era hediondo, pero por lo menos ahí podía dormir sin ser sobresaltado, por algunas horas.

Con los días Laura me empezó a tomar confianza, y dejaba que lavara sus heridas con agua escurrida que podía traer, y que por supuesto solo podía obtener robando, pero aquello no serie suficiente, necesitaba darle de comer, tenía un sarpullido en toda la espalda y el cuello que se rascaba con insistencia y su estomago gruñía constantemente, no sé porque, pero sabía que ella, por edad, genero, anterior vida, o por cualquier otro motivo, duraría menos que yo sin alimento ni liquido.

Me batí a duelo con varios comerciantes buscando algo con urgencia, no se podía decir que yo ya fuera todo un experto en robar, pero sí lo era en recibir golpes a los que me había acostumbrado con el tiempo.

Pero esta vez tenía una razón más poderosa para conseguir algo cueste lo que cueste. Había matones camuflados que algunos vendedores tenían cerca de sus puestos previniendo a las ratas como yo, sin embargo en esa ocasión ni diez de esos gorilas hubieran bastado.

Esta vez provoque alboroto intencionalmente para llamar su atención, algunos ya me conocían la cara y arremetieron contra mí de inmediato, pero en cuanto me vi rodeado, de alguna manera que por mucho tiempo no entendía, me los saque de encima sin demasiado esfuerzo, no estoy seguro, tengo varias lagunas de muchos episodios parecidos, pero recuerdo dar puñetazos, empujar personas contra las paredes y rematarlos con rodillazos en las costillas, y usar otro tipo de objetos peligrosos como caños realmente pesados para tumbarlos de un solo golpe en la cabeza.

La cuestión es que en cuando recupere total control de mí, los tipos estaban tirados por el piso a mí alrededor, muchos sangraban, y las personas ajenas a la pelea mirándome horrorizadas, como a un monstruo.

Esos ojos de deprecio no eran como los de antes, no reflejaban la lástima de yo le daba a la gente, les inspiraba temor, algo que no me importo entonces, sería conveniente para mí. Si no podía infundirles respeto, por lo menos le provocaría miedo, que a fin de cuentas siempre es algo parecido.

Me acerque al hombre de los sacos de pan en migajas y le señale uno con el dedo sin decir nada, el entendió que pretendía llevármelo y supo que por su bien debía dármelo sin rechistar. Hasta uso falsa amabilidad conmigo, algo así como un gesto desesperado para salvar su vida de que un lunático asesino se la quitara a palazos.

No pretendía eso desde luego, "adelante, llévatelo jovencito" se dirigió a mí, y no pude diferenciar el jubilo del pánico en su rostro. Rodeé el saco con los brazos y me lo monte al hombro justo mientras el hombre me decía "oye, ten cuidado, pesa mucho para un niño", pero se quedo callado al verme levantarlo con tanta facilidad, supongo que lo sorprendí, aunque la verdad es que me sorprendí yo mismo, y además tampoco era un niño ya, aunque hubiera perdido la percepción del tiempo hacia mucho, estaba seguro de que por aquella época ya debía andar por los once o doce años.

Mientras me alejaba a paso ligero sin mirar a nadie, mientras todos retrocedían y abrían paso para dejarme pasar, pensaba en lo lógico que resultaba. Luego de verme envuelto en tanta maraña de pleitos, resultaba lógico que hubiera desarrollado un pequeño, muy pequeño instinto de supervivencia, aunque otros lo vieran mas bien como un _instinto asesino_.

Lo que presencie al volver al mi refugio fue algo que no podre olvidar jamás. Baje con cuidado unos escalones húmedos hasta llegar debajo del puente, y había alguien más ahí, usaba un saco negro sucio con capucho, parecía emitir extraños ruidos de molestia, y se movía raro. Calle al instante y me retire un poco, si era un intruso debía sorprenderlo por detrás, y me preparé para increparlo al ataque.

No entendí de inmediato que le pasaba o que estaba haciendo, pero un fatal recuerdo me azoto y termine dándome cuanta de la manera más dolorosa.

Deje al saco desplomarse al suelo y empalidecí, cuando de volteo y pude ver como violaba a Laura. No, al cadáver de Laura. Tiraba de ella de unos alambres con los que estrangulo su cuello, como unas riendas. Ella tenía los ojos hinchados y llenos de lágrimas.

Desearía haber olvidado eso también, como muchas otras cosas; pero el recuerdo sigue demasiado fresco en mi mente, los gritos desesperados del hombre mientras yo le desgarraba la piel de la cara con las manos. Sí, eso fue esplendido, desearía haberlo hecho hace mucho, cuando estaba colmado de ira contra el maldito mundo y hubiera matado a todo aquel que se me cruzara en el camino.

Pero ahora ya no era así, no me produjo satisfacción hacerlo, no disfrute viendo sufrir al malnacido, sentí dolor, no físico, lo sentí en otra parte, sentía el dolor de Laura cuando la mato, tanto que quería hacerle sentir a él el mismo dolor.

Esa fue la primera vez que yo mismo aplique la disciplina, cuando alguien hacia algo mal, debían reprenderlo para que no volviera a hacerlo. Pero ese tipo ya no tenía otra oportunidad, ni de aprender ni de volver a hacerlo, yo lo había matado a mano limpia.

* * *

Camine sin rumbo, tal vez por días, sin saber a dónde ir, sin querer volver a ese lugar donde hice una carnicería, se me revolvía el estómago. No sé si estaba despierto, o sonámbulo, no se o que veía a mi alrededor, nuca me había drogado, pero podía jurar que aquel estado era lo más parecido, un lugar perdido en un limbo sin lógica donde ahora más que nunca, no quería existir.

Solo me pudo sacar de ese impávido estado de semi-consciencia un ruido y un dolor intenso, mi cuerpo exigía comida, pero me negué a comer, no quería hacerlo, todo me daba asco, todo a mi alrededor me provocaba nauseas, el mundo entero y su asquerosa e inmunda gente me daba ganas de vomitar.

Me resistí a comer de nuevo, como lo intente la primera vez, volviendo a esa desesperante sensación de vacío, esas contracciones de dolor sin fin.

Al pasar cerca de un baldío vi a unos niños jugando, eran más pequeños que yo, y parecían divertirse, muy entretenidos en lo que hacían, y así es como trate de recordar cómo era cuando jugar y pasar los días como si nada era mi única preocupación, tan asilado e ignorante del horrendo mundo exterior.

Pero disipó mis pensamientos un desgarrador llanto. Esos llantos de criaturas venían de donde los niños jugaban.

Me acerque prudentemente al baldío para ver mejor lo que hacían: los niños se divertían torturando a un grupo de cachorros, el mismo que hacía tiempo ya había salvado de ahogarse.

No quiero usar palabras textuales para describir lo que les hacían, no puedo, perdón pero no puedo.

Pero más imperdonable es hacer lo que yo hice entonces, tan solo quedarme ahí observando, sin moverme, sin reaccionar de ninguna forma.

No me entendía a mí mismo, como mate por hacer justicia antes, y ahora era imposible para mi desahuciada fuerza de voluntad. Solo podía hundirme cada vez más en las palabras de mi madre, que cada ver resultaban más lógicas para mi ignorante ser. "Comprender nuestra posición en el mundo". Tan simple como eso.

Nosotros, éramos lacra social, nos batíamos en una lucha contante por sobrevivir en esta pocilga en donde nos encerraron para que no molestemos a los mejores, los que estaban más arriba y nos miraban con desprecio, y se aseguraban de que nunca tuviéramos suficiente poder para cambiar esa realidad. Eso resultaba tan duro, pero al final, comprendí que con esa misma lógica se movía el mundo, un lugar cruel, pero lógico y simple, donde el fuerte vive, y al débil muere. Así comprendí que si yo era tan fuerte como para matar, podría vivir, y si Laura, o esos cacorros no lo eran, sus posibilidades se reducían, hasta llegar a cero.

Pero no les podía echar la culpa a esos niños vándalos, porque tal vez ellos lo habían comprendido antes que yo: el mundo se había encargado de hacerles entender su posición. Si los que estaban por encima de ellos, podían pisotearlos y tratarlos como mierda, ¿por qué ellos no podían hacerlo con alguien que estuviera por debajo suyo? ¿Cómo esos perros?

Entonces es cuando aprendí a ver, a ver al mundo correctamente, con su lógica, simple, cruel, y perfecta.

* * *

Cuando se alejaron fui a ver a los perros, que ya no se movían lógicamente, salvo uno que chillaba por lo bajo.

Lo tome ente mis brazos y le pedí disculpas, y entonces sentí ganas de llorar, tantas ganas que no las contuve. Ahora estaba más mugroso y asqueroso, empapado con mis lágrimas, y con sangre de perro. Y lo abrace con tanta fuerza que hasta a mi me dolió; no podía frenar mi llanto, y mis ganas de disculparme, aunque sabía que no me entendían, o que ni si quiera me recordaban.

Pedía perdón, pon no ser fuerte, no tanto como para cuidar de mi propia vida, y al mismo tiempo la de otros, los que eran más débiles que yo y no podían cuidarse ellos mismos.

Cuando mientras lo abrasaba empapándome en su sangre caliente, abrí la boca, tenía demasiada hambre, comprendí que me estaba muriendo, y saboreaba mis lágrimas saladas, mientras seguía disculpándome.

Así que no pude, lo solté y huí corriendo de allí, esperando que la muerte me arrastrara a donde debería haber ido hace años, cuando mate a mi amada madre.

Pero no podía, no moría, nunca moría, a pesar de que el hambre me encegueciera, y de que ya no me dejaba respirar, yo, _nuca me iba_.


	3. El mundo que él odió

**Memories of Nobody .III**

* * *

**El mundo que el odio**

Por un buen tiempo esto fue lo mismo de siempre, un juego de supervivencia, la ley de la jungla, comer o ser comido.

Por años viví con esos ideales rodeado por un entorno hostil y para nada amigable donde el que bajaba la guardia era brutalmente asaltado, maltratado, violado o asesinado.

Pero cuantos más años aparentaba uno, podía hacerse de una mejor fachada para ahuyentar a aquellos que preferían aprovecharse de los más jóvenes, los más pequeños, y los más indefensos.

No estoy seguro de mi edad en aquel entonces, pero en varias partes de mi cuerpo ya empezaba a brotar un bello tupido. Mi cabello estaba muy largo, pero no me permití cortarlo porque no tenía objetos a mi disposición con que hacerlo.

A lo largo de las habitaciones, de esa antro inmundo donde todos los desamparados nos refugiábamos, había objetos punzantes esparcidos por el piso; navajas oxidadas, maderas con punta, alambres, todo ello podría haberles servido a los chicos que se escondían ahí para robar anteriormente. A veces organizaban motines en conjunto, y otras veces partían solos buscando provisiones, muchos no volvían, o regresaban con un brazo o un ojo menos.

Esa pocilga no era para nada reconfortante, suciedad y sangre por los pisos, telarañas, sectores con hongos y humedad que olían a muerte. Pero era seguro para todos nosotros, que éramos chiquillos en la pubertad hambrientos y huyendo de la policía y de otras bandas que pretendían crucificarnos.

Planeando estrategias en conjunto, aprendí a defenderme, usando la fuerza bruta, a huir de mis perseguidores, usando la velocidad, ligereza y destreza, y a pillar y engañar, convencer y sobreactuar, usando la inteligencia.

* * *

Los años pesaban sobre mí, se arrastraban, y con ellos yo iba juntando un odio singular que mascaba pacientemente hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de liberarme de ese tormento constante.

Con el tiempo desarrollé un desprecio sin igual hacia el mundo y todos sus habitantes, un desprecio incondicional, empecé a oler una peste que flotaba en el aire, pero que no era la misma que se olía en una letrina, era otro tipo de olor, algo parecido a cuando algo se pudría, y con su podredumbre influía sobre todo lo que tenía cerca. Llegado el momento comprendí que toda cosa sobre lo que los humanos tuvieran influencia, estaba podrido, y solo se encontraría una solución para sus miserias en la agónica muerte, llegue a pensar varias veces que si el maldito mundo no recibía su merecido, debía ser yo el impartidor de justicia, el que se encargara de esa tarea.

Sin embargo esta forma de pensar iba a ser modificada en mí a partir de ciertos sucesos posteriores.

No podría citar una fecha especificar en la que ocurrió, porque fue más bien un proceso de años y años el que me cambió, pero si puedo recordar con que acontecimiento se dio inicio.

Cierta vez recibimos una información de que pronto pasarían por la zona comercial una caravana de carretas que transportan frutas y verduras. Nos organizamos en un motín para asaltarla y robar lo que podamos, pero el plan no salió como imaginábamos.

Los carros venían escoltados por hombres uniformados que identificaron como miembros de la policía, y estaban camuflados entre la multitud.

Hubo un gran revuelo y tuvimos que huir de los cerdos que presumían sus rifles, no éramos rivales para sujetos entrenados y profesionales; cada quien escapó como pudo, en la dirección que pudo y llevándose lo que pudo, yo estaba encargado de cubrirlos así que no pude obtener nada, solo me apresure a desaparecer, pero me seguían, y eran varios.

Al final pude perderlos metiéndome por la ventana de un inmenso galpón abandonado, o por lo menos eso aparentaba desde afuera.

Los ruidos de persecución no cesaban afuera, así que espere en ese lugar; cuando me concentre en los sonidos provenientes del interior, hasta dar con un curioso murmullo.

El ruido de actividad y movimiento provenía de debajo de mis pies, como de un sótano, habían también voces, pero no se escuchaban con claridad.

Decidí investigar y recorrí el galpón donde solo se hallaban cajas de madera rota recubiertas con gruesas capas de suciedad. Moví un par al divisar una trampilla, una puerta de madera en el piso, pero estaba cerrada, así que opte por meterme dentro de una tubería de aire abierta en la pared, un poco apretado; y baje despacio.

Una vez bajado al subsuelo di con un enorme salón que pude apreciar por una ventila, lo que vi sería difícil de describir.

Varias mesas largas extendidas por el salón, todas paralelas entre sí, con filas de niños y adolecentes sentados a ambos lados de ellas, todos estaban muy ocupados y concentrados en su tarea, se escuchaban murmullos pero nadie parecía mirarse entre sí ni hablarse claramente a la cara. Me perturbo un poco ver como todos tenían los pie amarrados con cadenas, algo que no les permitiría escapar de a uno, porque las cadenas los conectaban a todos. Cada cinco metro más o menos, hombres de más edad portando garrotes y tubos, vigilaban furtivamente los movimientos de los niños, aunque yo no llegaba a ver desde ahí que era lo que hacían.

Supuse de inmediato que aquel no era un lugar seguro para jóvenes como yo y me dispuse a largarme, pero las tuberías metálicas estaban oxidadas y una se rompió cuando me arrastre sobre ellas. Me escucharon y armaron un escándalo, entre gritos de "quien anda ahí" y "una rata, tenemos un infiltrado", los hombres se movilizaron, y aunque me apresure a subir para salir rápidamente, me esperaban arriba y estaba acorralado.

Forceje bastante cuando me llevaron a un cuarto con pinta de oficina y me hicieron ponerme de rodillas en el suelo frente al que parecía su jefe, un tipo alto y robusto con barba prominente pero mirada perdida.

"¿Y qué hacia este aquí?"

"Nos estaba espiando, nos delatara jefe."

"Si jefe, hay que liquidarlo aquí mismo o encerrarlo con el resto."

Yo no podía resignarme a quedarme quieto y luchaba por soltarme de su doloroso agarre, pero uno me golpeo la espalda con algo contundente por detrás y me amenazo con deshacerme el cráneo a palazos si no me calmaba.

"Yo no creo que sea para tanto"

Oí una voz femenina antes de que la misma mujer apareciera por otra puerta de la oficina.

"Además, no creo que pueda delatarnos".

La mujer apaciguo la excitación y la adrenalina de los tipos que me sujetaban y convenció al "jefe" de que ella se encargaría de mi, "yo sé que hacer", alegó.

El hombre fornido accedió y la mujer fue más amable cundo me llevó hasta una cocina informal y bastante desalineada para mi gusto, ahí me invitó un te mientras trataba de hablar conmigo. Note que no tenía malas intenciones, así que no vi necesario clavarle mi daga oxidada en el cuello y salir huyendo.

"Parece que vienes de la calle, y desde hace un buen tiempo. ¿Cómo te va con las cosas?"

"Oh, es genial, la estoy pasando de diez."

No entendía que pretendía haciéndome preguntas tan banales, obvias e innecesarias, así que no contestaba en serio, pero al parecer la mujer tenía experiencia lidiando con muchachos como yo, porque insistió en indagas sobre mí y me sentí en la obligación de darle la razón.

"Si, conozco a los de tu clase, yo misma he vivido en situaciones parecidas varios años. Mira mocoso, voy a ser corta y concisa. Quédale aquí y trabaja en nuestro taller. Tendrás protección, comida y tocho asegurados."

La mujer trataba de convencerme de que trabajara en su taller esclavo de niños, pelando chauchas, separando granos y limpiando elotes.

"Al parecer te sigue la ley, o alguna banda, a saber. Sea como sea, parece que tu situación es complicada allá afuera, hay una revuelta muy grande cerca de la zona comercial."

Prefería no dirigirle la palabra y mostrar indiferencia. Pero era cierto que tenia ciertas dudas, y necesidad de soluciones para mi situación, urgentemente.

"Si para mí fue tan fácil hallar los talleres esclavos, ¿Por qué la policía no podría encontrarlos también?"

La mujer rió burlonamente y me dijo que aún me faltaba entender cosas sobre el mundo.

"La policía sabe sobre estos talleres, y por cierto su silencio nos está saliendo cada vez más caro. Necesitamos más mano de obra. Dime, ¿tienes otros compañeros que me sirvan? Si tu estas tan negado."

"No lo sé. Nos perseguían y los perdí de vista. Tal vez algunos ya estarán muertos, o atrapados".

"Bueno, veo que no te llevas bien con la gente, lo suficiente como para que te de igual lo que pase con tus compañeros. Entonces no tendrás problemas para trabajar aquí, no se habla mucho durante el trabajo, tal vez si un poco a la hora de comer. Además, considera que, aquí por lo menos tendrás una comida asegurada, y estarás bien oculto y seguro de tus perseguidores."

Me parecía raro que me reclutara entre sus esclavos si querer saber nada de mí, poco parecía importarle que yo tuviera fachada de ladrón mendigo, o asesino peligroso. Ahora que lo pienso tal vez a mi edad todavía seguía siendo muy bajito como para intimidar a alguien.

"Lo siento señora pero tengo que rechazar su oferta. No soportaría estar encadenado de nuevo."

"Niño, esta es una oportunidad única para los de tu tipo. O acaso… ¿Ya has perdido la motivación de vivir?"

"La verdad es que si, desde hace un buen tiempo. Pero por otro lado se que debo vivir. ¿Sabe? No me considero completamente culpable de todos y cada uno de mis males, así que me propuse vivir, para que el mundo me pague las deudas que tiene conmigo."

"…Comprendo".

Guardó silencio por un rato.

"Bueno, por hoy puedes dormir aquí hasta que todo se calme afuera. Si mañana en la mañana no te has convencido, puedes irte, le diré al jefe que me deshice de ti. Después de todo, si sales a pelear contra el mundo allá afuera, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que acabes muerto de todas formas. Tú eliges muchacho."

* * *

Comenzó a trabajar en el taller esclavo clandestino; no sé si la "amabilidad" de la señora me convenció, o era el hambre de algo comestible que manipulaba mis acciones. Después de todo, esa humanidad que la señora Louis había tenido conmigo, hacía años que nadie la tenia, así que me hiso confiar en ella.

A las veinticuatro horas tuvimos nuestra primera comida, que consistía en pan duro, una pasta gris con sabor a papel y papas, y un poco de agua. Para mí fue más que suficiente, y tendríamos algo así todos los días, o día por medio, "dependiendo de cómo nos comportemos", me advirtieron el primer día.

En el sótano teníamos prohibido hablar, pero a muchos les daba lo mismo esa regla, y hablaban cuando otros ruidos apaciguaran el volumen en sus voces o los vigilantes se distrajeran con algo. También solían charlas durante la comida, o en las noches, en lugar de dormir.

Yo no pretendía entablar relaciones con otros, pero inevitablemente algunos me hablaban, incluso cuando no podían y eso me enojaba, porque estaban desobedeciendo una regla, yo era muy meticuloso con respecto a la obediencia, y así harían que me metiera en problemas yo también.

"Oye, ¿tú eres nuevo verdad?"

"Sí."

"¿Vienes de la calle?"

"¿Y a ti que te parece?"

Trataba de ser cortante y estar concentrado en mi trabajo.

"Bueno, yo soy Neal, mis padres me abandonaron."

"Ah, claro."

"Estos hijos de puta, ayer no nos dieron de comer ¿Qué creen que somos? Ya me las pagaran un día de estos".

"¿Ayer no comiste y por eso te quejas? ¿Sabes acaso lo que es pasar hambre?"

"¿Eh? ¿Tú crees que deberíamos estar agradecidos por esto?"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Estás loco."

"Por lo menos aquí cada tanto pero comes."

"¿A sí? Mira, el muchacho casi al final de la mesa, ¿lo ves? El de la camisa rotosa. El ha pasado hambre por un mes antes de llegar aquí. Y sin embargo esta plañendo algo para que todos escapemos de aquí".

"Y a donde irían si escapan ¿Creen que es muy fácil sobrevivir afuera?".

Me daba cuenta de que estaba hablando con un chiquillo de la mitad de mi edad que tuvo la suerte de ser raido y abandonado por sus padres aquí mismo, de que no experimento el hambre encarne propia.

"Hagan lo que quieran, pero no me involucren".

"¿No te nos unes para ayudarnos? Pareces fuerte."

"Hasta los fuertes sucumben por el hambre".

Pasados unos meses veía a un grupo apartado de las mesas que trabajaban cubiertos de trapos sucios y dentro de una especie de jaula con alambres, aislados.

Pregunté a que se debía y me contaron otros niños que esos eran leprosos, y podían contagiarnos a los demás, y por eso todos ahí los despreciaban, pero que a los jefes les daba igual quienes fueran sus esclavos, o si infectaban la mercadería que luego traficaban, a los ojos de cualquiera estaba sana.

No sabía muy bien a que le llamaban leprosos pero no le di importancia, hasta ese entonces tampoco sabía que era una enfermedad que acarreaba la muerte si no era tratada.

En el tiempo que estuve trabajando allí, que fue mucho, tal vez casi un año, llegue a sentir cierto aprecio por la señora Louis, que a veces hablaba con migo cuando nos tenían de franco porque no habían mercancía que trabajar, y esperábamos más.

Ella me conto algo sobre su anterior vida, vivencias que no diferían mucho de las mías, salvo tal vez porque ella era mujer, y a los ojos de los abusadores de menores era más débil e inofensiva.

En una oportunidad, separando semillas, llevábamos casi dos días sin comer, porque nuestra producción iba lenta, y vi a un muchacho, más o menos de mi edad, que disimuladamente se metió algunas judías en la boca. Repetía eta acción cada ciertos minutos, para no llamar la atención de los guardias, pero no duro mucho hasta que lo descubrieron. Un guardia lo golpeo en la nuca con un tubo de hierro, el chico escupió las judías junto con un poco de sangre, afortunadamente no lo noqueó. El hombre le gritó y lo insulto por manchar las semillas con su asquerosa sangre, le libero los pies para obligarlo a pararse e ir por algo para limpiar, mientras lo golpeaban repetidas veces. Al terminar, nos anunciaron a todos que no tendiéramos agua por veinticuatro horas más, para que aprendiéramos, su lógica era "castigar a todos por lo que había hecho uno solo", no sé que pretendían con eso, pero al pareces querían asustar a quien sea que se atreviera a comerse algo de la mercancía, temiendo que sus mismos compañeros le den una golpiza.

Ese era un nuevo método disciplinario, que sin duda hiso que me hirviera la sangre por lo injusto que sonaba, pero pareció efectivo porque por muchos meses nadie se atrevió a hacer lo mismo.

Repetidos episodios de este tipo, un poco diferentes, algunos iguales, pasaron por mucho tiempo, todo el que estuve ahí encerrado, confinado pero sin remedio. Sin embargo por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me sentía miserable, y llegue a hablar más amistosamente con algunos chicos, después de todo los veía como a iguales; algunos más, otros menos, pero todos habíamos tenido nuestra cuota de sufrimiento en la vida, en eso nos parecíamos, y a pesar de mi increíble odio hacia las personas, definitivamente no podía culparlos a ellos también por mis desdichas.

Aquí es cuando aprendí mi segunda gran lección: tratar de culpar al todos, por lo que unos pocos hacían era inútil, cruel, estúpido y sin sentido. Como a nosotros nos juzgaban en conjunto cuando uno solo herraba, yo pretendía hacer responsable al mundo entero de lo que me había pasado con mi madre, mi padre y mi vida callejera, pero ahora me daba cuenta del error. No podemos medir a todos con la misma vara, ni meterlos a todos en la misma bolsa, porque aunque a veces sintamos ganas de matar a todo el mundo porque se opone tanto a nuestra voluntad, también encontramos a otros que nos apoyan, y a éstos los consideramos únicos en invaluables.

Alguien aparte de mi aún no había comprendido eso, y cometió un error terrible, metiéndonos a todos en el mismo problema con sus acciones. Un día en que todo se echo a perder, de nuevo.

Lo pensaron muy bien, uno de los días en que la mayoría de los guardias estaba ocupando recibiendo grandes cajas de madera con productos, solo unos pocos nos vigilaban. Algunos niños habían debilitado las cadenas que les ataban los pies con sus propios fluidos, cosa que les llevó un buen tiempo. En una serie de movimientos que parecieron profesionales en el escapismo, uno ahorcó a un guardia con su propia cadena por detrás, lo mató, y tomo su arma para amenazar al otro que lo acompañaba, eran más, los tipos no podían hacer nada, todo paso tan rápido que apenas pude procesar lo que habían hecho y como, solo tenía en mente que aquello era el meticuloso plan que habían formulado algunos obsesionados con salir de allí, y al final resulto que si tenían las cosas bien pensadas, un buen plan de respaldo.

El resto nos habíamos quedado atados, más o menos unos cinco fueron los que escaparon, no sin antes noquear a los guardias y atarlos con nosotros.

Todo pasó en un santiamén, escuchamos golpes en los pisos de arriba, dos de los chicos bajaron con la señora Louis apuntándole con una arma que supuse debía pertenecerle, seguida del "jefe", luego trajeron a mas sujetos de arriba que bajaban por la trampilla cuidándose de los chicos que les apuntaban con rifles.

Nos dejaron a todos ahí encerrados y se escaparon con la mercancía que debíamos trabajar.

No podía culparlos, los habían hecho sufrir bastante en todo el tiempo que trabajaron aquí esclavizados, nada que pueda compararse con el trato que uno recibía en la calle pero también era malo, y con niños tan pequeños, algunos eran adolecentes pero otros tenia fácil, la mitad o menos de mi edad.

Por años había visto como los golpeaban para trabajar, les racionaban la comida y les negaban el agua, tal vez yo no lo sufrí tanto por estar acostumbrado a cosas peores, por entregarme a una comida digerible al menos una vez cada dos o tres días, si fuera posible; pero ellos no, no era lo mismo, lo había escuchado de su boca hacía mucho tiempo y procure no involucrarme, no soportarían un día mas en esa prisión, pero sigo pensando que podrían haber sido menos egoístas en dejarnos a todos aquí encerrados, sin agua ni comida, con guardias que podrían habernos tildado de traidores o de culpables y matarnos.

Ellos nos estaban haciendo pagar al mismo precio que a sus captores, cuando nadie tenía nada que ver.

Tal vez habría podido soportar eso, después de todo el que se abstuvo de participar en la huida fui yo, pero lo que vino luego sin duda fue fulminante.

Paso un rato en que todos permanecíamos en silencio, atónitos, y algo calló por las tuberías de aire por donde yo me había colado años atrás: pelotas que explotaban al impacto y despedían un gas que parecía venenoso, porque nos irritaba los ojos y no podíamos respirarlo libremente, una tras otra.

Muchos tosían, muchos gritaban y lloraban, temían por sus vidas, la muerte volvía a respirarme en la nuca de nuevo, pero esta vez yo realmente no quería verla a la cara, lo había decidido hace tiempo, y por primera vez temí realmente que ese fuera mi final.

La cólera que me invadió no tenia descripción, comprendí de una y mil maneras que aquello fuera trabajo enclavo, que podían ser torturados a diario y estaban privados de la libertad, comprendía que no todos vieran a la señora Louis con los mismos ojos que yo la veía, y que la entendía, pero nunca, de ninguna manera podía comprender como habían osado dejarnos a todos ahí encerrados, y asfixiarnos, para morir como ratas.

Me invadió una violencia sin igual y de alguna forma, cuando me di cuenta, había roto los grilletes que encadenaban mis pies usando solo las manos. Tal vez un par se asustó al verme, pero no importaba mucho ahora, debía Salir de allí y matar a los desgraciados infelices a golpes, por hacer en fin y al cabo lo mismo que pretendía hacer yo hace mucho: culpar y condenar a todos, por el odio generado por unos pocos.

Un muchacho me dijo que me ayudaría a romper la trampilla si lo ayudaba y lo hice, no pude volver a romper sus grilletes con las manos como los míos, así que busque algo entre las ropas de los sujetos inconscientes y encontré algo parecido a un palo metálico con punta, y use eso para romper sus cadenas, juntos golpeamos el seguro de la trampilla hasta que cedió, ya no había tiempo de nada, algunos ahí adentro ya estaban inconscientes, o muertos, por la falta de oxígeno.

El me suplico que ayudáramos a salir a su hermana también; nos tapamos la cara con nuestra ropa y la buscamos entre los cuerpos tirados, al encontrarla, la zarandeo para que reaccione, funciono apenas mientras yo golpeaba sus cadenas para liberarla, no me quedaban muchas fuerzas por no poder respirar, el tipo cayó sobre ella luego de tambalearse un poco y supe que estábamos a limite.

Cuando rompí su cadena, que por suerte estaba bastante oxidada, el se reincorporo y con la fuerza que le quedaba la cargo para llevarla afuera y huir, al correr hacia la salida, algo me tomo del pie y me hiso caer de boca al suelo.

Voltee e ver y un niño más pequeño que yo, me suplicaba con la mirada que lo sacara, se arrastraba hacia mí, el ya estaba suelto, me volví a parar y entendí el porqué.

Al parecer era uno de los que llamaban "leproso", uno de sus pies ya no estaba, pero no soltaba sangre, parecía muy enyagado y negro, el pie que se supone estaba atado al grillete. No tenía mucho tiempo más para ponerme a discutir conmigo mismo si debía salvar a otra alma o no, así que lo cargue sobre mis brazos y corrí hasta le escalera que daba a la trampilla.

Fuera todos respiramos profundo y nos repusimos por vario minutos, hasta recuperar la lucidez y hablar normalmente.

"Gracias por ayudarnos amigo."

"Muchas gracias, enserio, nos salvaste la vida".

Los dos hermanos estaba muy agradecidos conmigo, más tarde me iba a enterar de que en realidad no eran hermanos, sino novios, y él me dijo eso porque creyó que no lo ayudaría solo por una novia.

Un dejo amargo nos nublo la consciencia, a pesar de haber escapado, muchos otros murieron, no habríamos podido ayudarlos aunque quisiéramos, el tiempo era poco, ellos eran muchos y si los liberábamos, se habrían apelmazado en la trampilla para salir todos juntos, y habría sido lo mismo; aún así, el peso era grande.

Le pregunté al chico, ahora sin un pie, si estaba bien y no me contesto, a pesar de que estaba consciente y me miraba. El otro muchacho me dijo que él nunca había podido hablar, en todos los años que estuvieron ahí, jamás pronuncio una palabra.

Me recordó repentinamente a Laura, esa chiquilla que dejé morir años atrás, por no haber estado para protegerla, y temí.

Temí haber cometido el mismo error, haber salvado a alguien y al mismo tiempo haberme comprometido en proteger su vida. Pero los otros chicos me tranquilizaron con sus palabras, su agradecimiento me hiso darme cuenta de que realmente yo no era tan débil, y que si lo intentaba con ganas podía proteger a otros, ellos me vieron como el salvador que los saco de una muerte segura, y que los invitó a iniciar una nueva vida después de tanto tiempo, como lo expresaron sus palabras.

Caminamos tranquilamente alejándonos de allí, a partir de entonces lo primero era encontrar un nuevo refugio, pero no intentaría volver a mi antiguo antro, así que rumbeamos hacia otro lugar, tratando de borrar pasados horribles con cada pisada.

Yo en cierto sentido, me sentía un poco mejor luego de mi ataque de ira, ese había sido un final, pero también un nuevo inicio, sentía que ahora tenía otras posibilidades de una vida digna, como mis nuevos compañeros.

"Por cierto, soy Edward, y esta chica es Dolores. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Guarde silencio ante esa pregunta, hacía mucho tiempo que no decía mi nombre y llegue a dudar del mismo, como si ahora, luego de tanto tiempo, y de tantas horribles vivencias, fuera solo una palabra sin sentido ni significado. Para el mundo yo simplemente era "un chico roñoso que robaba". Pero me di cuenta, como reafirme más adelante, de que para Edward y Dolores, yo si era alguien, tenía una identidad, volvía a tener una, y volvía a significar algo importante para otra persona.

"Soy Frederich."

"Un gusto Frederich. ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"No estoy seguro ya, pero creo que tengo catorce o quince."

"¿No lo sabes? Bueno, no te culpo, luego de tanto tiempo uno pierde cierta percepción del tiempo. En fin yo tengo diecinueve, y Dolores diecisiete."

"¿Y el chico de ahí, como se llama?"

Tal vez alguien sabía el nombre del "leproso" que Edward cargaba sin molestia alguna sobre su espalda.

"Ni idea. ¡Oye amigo! ¿Nos dejas ponerte un nombre?"

Dolores fue muy amable con él, y cuando asintió se puso a pensar nombres mirando cuidadosamente su cara.

Al final decidimos llamarlo Rui, y tenía alrededor de unos siete u ocho años.

Caminamos un día entero hasta llegar a un lugar que nos pareció lo más cercano al paraíso en aquel momento, una cañería de donde brotaba agua, y era casi tranparente.

Corrimos emocionados hacia ella, muertos de sed, mientras nos acercábamos zarandeábamos a Rui para hacerlo reaccionar.

"¡Vamos, ya despierta Rui! ¡Mira, encontramos agua!"

Rui ya no volvió a abrir los ojos, y no alcanzo a probar esa agua.

Muchos años más tarde, yo me enteraría gracias a un libro de medicina, que la lepra era una enfermedad infecciosa, y que se presentaba cuando las personas estaban expuestas a un ambiente insalubre y poco aseado.


	4. El mundo que él entendió

**Memories of Nobody .IV**

* * *

**El mundo que el entendió**

Debo admitir que la vida comenzó a ser más amena a partir de esos años.

Con Edward y Dolores formamos un equipo que, si bien no se llevaba al mundo por delante, por lo menos podía seguirle el paso.

Por años entrenamos por nuestra cuenta, poniendo a prueba nuestra fuerza contra otras pandillas que nos retaban, aunque más de una vez tuve que salvarles el trasero a los dos. Tal vez técnicamente no lo fuera, pero yo parecía el mayor de los tres.

Con el tiempo se nos unieron otros jóvenes desamparados, pero con ciertos talentos para la delincuencia, que fueron bienvenidos en nuestro grupo. Y así nos fuimos volviendo más fuertes, más resistentes contra las inclemencias del mundo.

Dolores siempre me dijo que yo era demasiado confiado para con el resto, que no podía simplemente dejar que desconocidos de quien no sabíamos nada, trabajara con nosotros, comiera de nuestras provisiones y supiera nuestros planes, pero yo siempre me jacté de tener buen ojo para elegir aliados, _o por lo menos eso creí_. De todas formas, para ese entonces yo ya tenía una pequeña fama de matón poco reconocido, de perfil bajo, pero efectivo a la hora de liquidar _gente inmunda,_ así que era poco probable que alguien se atreviera a traicionarnos.

Al principio solo luchábamos codo a codo buscando lo básico para subsistir: comida, agua y un techo.

Todos éramos demasiado jóvenes como para que las grandes mafias de la ciudad subterránea se fijaran en nosotros y nos consideraran entre sus hombres; tampoco éramos alguien por quien los cerdos de la policía pudieran preocuparse, no salíamos a la superficie nunca, o yo por lo menos no lo hacía; mis compañeros tuvieron la necesidad en varias ocasiones, pero yo no, _no por ahora_.

* * *

A Rui le proporcionamos un modesto funeral, que consistió en nosotros tres alrededor del improvisado hueco que hicimos en la tierra con nuestras propias manos. Luego de enterarlo, los dos se pusieron de rodillas y rezaron por él, pidiéndole a algún ente invisible que cuide de su alma. Yo no necesite hacer esto, sabía que tras su sufrimiento, ahora debía estar en algún lugar mejor, uno digno de un alma joven y pura como la suya.

Pero ninguno de los tres lloró. Meditamos en silencio y reflexionamos acerca de lo que viviríamos a partir de ahora. Más exactamente, en como pensábamos sobrevivir por nuestra cuenta, a partir de ahora: tres adolescentes pobres, sin hogar, tal vez sin buena salud, sin familia, sin recursos, sin ideas, solo con esperanza.

* * *

Pasaron algunos años, en los cuales nos asentamos sobre una enorme pensión abandonada que se convirtió en nuestro refugio.

La experiencia con Rui nos advirtió sobre un peligro, y siempre tratamos de mantener al orden y el aseo del lugar, algo que le pesaba demasiado a nuestros compañeros, que obedecían a regañadientes mis órdenes, ya que me consideraban una especie de líder.

Yo no era ni el más joven ni el más viejo de todos: andaba por eso de los veinte años cuando conocimos a un curioso hombre en una taberna de mala muerte, donde Dolores y yo habíamos ido a buscar a Edward y a otro de nuestros muchachos, tras un encontronazo con sujetos de otra banda portadores de navajas. Parecían nuevas y de muy buena calidad, cosa que me llamó la atención.

Fuera, en la oscuridad, se nos presento Albert Rihyde, y nos contó que vendía armas ilegales a mafiosos y organizaciones clandestinas.

Dolores olió el peligro al instante, y de inmediato nos exigió dejarlo y largarnos cuanto antes de ahí, pero nosotros tres estábamos un poco más interesados en el por qué vendría a hablar con nosotros. Sin duda vio algo en nosotros que lo atrajo, y armas era justo lo que precisábamos para progresar en nuestra pequeña pandilla que empezaba a hacer ruido en el ambiente. Un hombre que traficaba, con personalidades expertas en los trabajos sucios, tal vez no tendría nada a nuestro alcance económico actual, pero si había algo que caracterizaba a este tipo de ratas era oler el dinero.

En efecto el sujeto parecía predispuesto a negociar con jóvenes ingenuos y manipulables como nosotros.

"Si quieren podemos discutirlo en otro lugar… más seguro."

El hombre miraba en todas direcciones, cerciorándose de no ser vigilado ni sorprendido.

"¿Qué hacemos, Frederich?"

"Dolores y Brian, se vuelven al refugio. Tu vienes conmigo Edward."

Dolores no pudo evitar saltar en su permanente actitud a la defensiva.

"¡No sabemos quién es, puede ser peligroso!"

"Si me permite defenderme, señorita. La verdad un hombre de negocios como yo no ganaría nada atacando a unos simples jóvenes don nadie como ustedes. Además, contra el señor Frederich no podría hacer nada."

Pareció hablar con seguridad, todo indicaba que esta persona sabía quiénes éramos, más específicamente quién era yo. No perdíamos nada con escuchar lo que quería proponernos.

"Si no volvemos en media hora, salgan a buscarnos."

Le ordené directamente a Dolores, que se largó jalando a Brian, enfadada.

* * *

En una habitación, sin nada más que cuatro sillas enfrentadas en una mesa, nos reunimos con el hombre encapuchado que cubría todo su cuerpo con una larga capa, que además ocultaba un bulto en su espalda, como si cagara una mochila debajo.

Solo habíamos entrado naturalmente en el bar donde recién habíamos estado, el hiso un gesto al cantinero y lo seguimos a un curto trasero oculto tras una cortina, detrás del mostrador.

"Para empezar, quisiera preguntarle por qué me conoces, y yo a ti no."

"Fue una casualidad, de veraz. ¿Conocen ustedes de casualidad, a la banda de Don Lion?"

"La conocíamos." Habló Edward con frialdad.

"Si es cierto. ¿Sorprendente no? Toda una banda compleja y bien conformada, desbaratada en solo una noche. Su cuartel saqueado y hecho añicos, todos su integrantes… muertos."

Se hiso un silencio.

"Y sé, sin darle muchas vueltas, _que ustedes lo hicieron_." Nos acusó señalándonos sin decoro alguno.

"Es verdad, pero lo merecían, trabajaban en la prostitución y el tráfico de estupefacientes."

"Y no los contradigo, en verdad. Es más, me pareció un verdadero espectáculo lo que vi aquella noche. Yo iba a encontrarme con Don Lion para un encargo, las mismas armas que tenían los sujetos con los que se pelearon en el bar hace rato."

"Bueno, tal parece que trabaja con buena calidad."

"Si, ciertamente. El trabajo de sus compañeros, señor Frederich, fue bastante profesional: rápido, eficaz, silencioso. Pero el suyo, fue simplemente alucinante. Jamás en mi vida había visto a alguien capaz de liquidar a treintaicinco hombres armados, usando solo una navaja —que parecía más bien un abrelatas viejo— y una palanca rota. Usted, tiene lo que muchos delincuentes anhela hoy en día: no es mero instinto de supervivencia. Cualquiera lo obtiene con solo un año en las calles, lo suyo es mucho mayor, un _instinto asesino_."

"Ok, ok. ¿Y? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Darme una medalla?"

El hombre rió.

"Una bola de jovencitos no son problema para las grandes mafias, ellos ni considerarían incluirlos entre sus hombres. Su banda aun no hace suficiente ruido en el ambiente, es apenas un murmullo sordo. Pero si hay algo en lo que soy bueno, y modestia de lado, es en reconocer diamantes en bruto."

"Cree que somos valiosos y quiere que trabajemos para usted. Si entendí bien." Edward siempre hablaba muy apurado.

"Su líder, en especial, es una mina de oro. El resto me da igual, pero no puede trabajar solo." El hombre casi parecía irónico, hiso molestar a Edward, pero lo contuve.

"Vaya al grano, ¿Qué espera que hagamos? Sabemos ya que el precio negro de sus armas ilegales está totalmente fuera de nuestro alcance. Si aceptamos cualquier encargo que nos haga, seguramente nos dejara endeudado de por vida."

"O, no se preocupen. Los necesito tanto como ustedes a mí. Yo les ofrezco un trabajo con sueldo fijo, ustedes se hacen profesionales en el ambiente, y yo obtengo un generoso porcentaje de las ganancias."

"Sigue sin decirnos nada." Le dije cortante.

Albert se puso de pie y se levantó la túnica para mostrarnos un curioso aparato que traía colgando de la cintura.

"¿Alguno de ustedes sabe lo que es un DMT?"

Edward se apresuró de nuevo, pero de todas formas yo no lo sabía como para contestar antes. "Dispositivo de Maniobras Tridimensionales. Los soldados los usan en batalla."

"Exacto. ¿Y para que fueron creados?"

Nos quedamos callados un rato. A mí me pareció un aparato propio del escape. Una herramienta perfecta para los bandidos, en sus huídas rápidas. Pero no me atreví a contestar, sonaba ilógico que los grandes armeros los hayan creado para algo así.

"Para matar titanes." Dijo muy seguro Edward. Lo miré extrañado, no entendí muy bien.

"¿Qué son _titanes_?"

"¿No sabes?" Preguntó Albert, y sonó indignado, como si fuera algo fundamental saber.

"No."

"¿Qué, nunca has salido de esta ciudad? ¿No hablas con el resto de los humanos? ¿Vives dentro de un frasco de vidrio?"

"Literalmente no. Pero en general toda mi vida ha sido una gran laguna de ignorancia, antes y después de quedar atrapado en esta inmunda ciudad."

"Bueno, pues un titán es como una persona, pero gigantesca. Comen gente y su fuerza es como la de 30 humanos. Estamos seguros aquí, pero la legión no está conforme con la situación, así que crearon el DMT para poder luchar más equitativamente contra ellos."

"¿Y entonces qué? ¿Quieres que matemos titanes?" Le pregunto burlándose Edward.

"No, para nada. Este aparatito milagroso tiene muchas funciones, pero aquí abajo, en la ciudad, es invaluable para _los de su tipo._ Los soldados entrenan con él en bosques y campos de concentración, pero a mi parecer, este es el mejor lugar para aprenderlo a usar, y estoy dispuesto a enseñarles, _a ustedes, _y siéntanse afortunados, a nadie le he vendido de estos, hasta ahora."

"¿Qué tenemos nosotros?"

"Ya se los dije, talento nato inigualable. ¿Saben? El DMT es un aparato incompleto. Cualquiera que entrena lo suficiente puede _usarlo_, pero casi nadie llega a _dominarlo_ en su máxima expresión. Muy pocos han podido históricamente, y creo que usted, señor Frederich, podría hacerlo. Así que… ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Tenemos un trato?"

Los dos dudamos un momento.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Me preguntó confundido Edward.

"Me interesa." Le afirmé luego de vacilar, pero algo en ese hombre me dio seguridad.

* * *

Pasó bastante tiempo en lo que nuestra preparación con Albert Rihyde duró. Entrenó a todo nuestro equipo, nos enseño técnicas no solo para el impulso, balanceo y equilibrio, sino otras cosas muy útiles como el uso de las cuchillas. Aunque primero nos hiso practicar con navajas más pequeñas, según él las cuchillas reales eran peligrosas, pero sobretodo invaluables, y no se arriesgaría a que unos jovencitos inexpertos las rompan en su primer intento.

Claro que con migo el trato parecía más personal y aplicado, que hervía envidia en algunos. Albert los desafiaba, decía que si querían aprender a mi ritmo, que le demostraran que eran tan fuertes como yo. Pero siempre eran los mismos que terminaban replegándose de sus quejas.

Y era cierto que aprendía más rápido que el grupo entero.

"Demonios Frederich. Yo apenas logro perfeccionar un solo giro cerrado en carrera, y tu ya dominas todas las maniobras con un solo cable."

Bueno, comentarios así eran frecuentes, aunque siempre me irritó su adulación lame botas, pero eran mis camaradas. Trate de enseñarles los mismo que Albert a mí, cuando el ya se iba. Balanceo, giros, vueltas, cortes al derecho, cortes veloces, cortes con golpe, según Albert mi mejor técnica, o por lo menos la que siempre me aseguraría menos margen de error, era el corte con navaja al reverso. Tal vez era cierto, para mí era más cómodo, pero ninguno de mis compañeros podía hacerlo, no sé por qué.

* * *

Nunca estuve seguro del tiempo que transcurría a mí alrededor, pero estaba consciente de él, porque mis compañeros crecían y se volvían más maduros. Para ese entonces yo debía estar entre los veintitrés a veinticinco años. Algunos se burlaban de mí porque decían que lucía igual que a los quince, hasta con la misma estatura y cara juvenil, pero estoy seguro de que muchos de ellos usaban ese pretexto para ocultar su envidia, después de todo era cierto: el tiempo parecía afectarles a todos ellos, pero a mí no, envejecía más lentamente.

Recuerdo una vez en que, a Edward se le había dado por conservar la barba, decía que lo hacía ver como todo un hombre, a mi más bien me daba asco esa mata de pelo que quien sabe si acaso la lavaba.

Yo siempre preferí afeitarme toda la cara, e incluso pensé en hacerlo con la cabeza, por ese entonces hacía tiempo que usaba el cabello corto, pero Dolores me detuvo. Me dijo que tenía una cara muy linda, y que el cabello era fundamental para verme bien. A mí siempre me dio igual mi aspecto, no lo consideraba importante en tanto pudiera estar lo más aseado posible, pero admito que esa vez me hiso avergonzarme un poco, aunque nunca supe bien, cuál era su intención realmente al decirme eso.

Al final de la discusión, acordamos que solo me raparía la mitad de la cabeza. Y siempre mantuve el mismo peinado, porque supuse que a ella le gustaba verlo, y verla sonreír era algo que realmente me calmaba a veces.

No estoy seguro de cuando empecé a tener intensiones más definidas para con Dolores, tal vez fue cuando rompió con Edward, aunque todos seguíamos siendo camaradas.

Por cierto, cabe mencionar que para ese tiempo Albert se había borrado de un día para el otro. Nos dejó los equipos y una dirección en clave, a donde debíamos ir por recargas y repuestos, pero fue todo, un día ya no supimos más de él.

Siempre fue un hombre de negocios turbios, nunca descartamos la posibilidad de que alguien lo buscara para liquidarlo, pero aun así su desaparición nos perturbó; tal vez sin querer, en algún momento, llegamos a verlo como un compañero más en nuestra pandilla.

* * *

Meses pasaron, que se convirtieron en años, como suspiros para mí, que no lo sentía correr tan velozmente como otros.

Nos habíamos hecho una fama de renombre en los barrios bajos de la cuidad subterránea, incluso pudimos comprar asentamientos con papeles falsificados en el mercado negro, había traficantes para todo, y nos convenía ya que ninguno duraba demasiado, nos mudábamos constantemente para evitar emboscadas enemigas. Aún así pocos eran rivales para nosotros, con la instrucción y las armas de Arbert.

A pesar de mi ignorancia, Dolores era una chica sin duda apasionada de cosas simples y poéticas, tal vez veía más importancia en cosas que para mi eran banales y tontas.

Cierta noche nos reunió a todos y sacó unas cervezas que me imagino que debió haber conseguido con suficiente esfuerzo, pero según ella, era una ocasión especial.

Llevaba consigo siempre, desde que el segundo día fuera del taller de esclavos clandestino, una libreta vieja y desgastada que encontró en la basura.

En ella llevaba cuanta de los días, y a veces hacia anotaciones de hechos importantes.

Trescientos sesenta y cinco días que tiene un año, multiplicado por diez, solo ella podría haber hecho una raya por cada día transcurrido en esa agenda de mierda, pero que quería tanto, que era su objeto más valioso, porque según ella, en ella registraba nuestro progreso, como pandilla, como equipo, como _grupo de amigos,_ ese progreso que hasta aquí nos había traído.

"Hoy se cumplen diez años desde que yo y mis amigos, Edward, Frederich y Rui, empezamos una nueva vida. Uno de ellos no pudo disfrutarla. También se cumplen nueve años y trescientos sesenta y cuatro días desde que falleció, pese a su fuerza por escapar de esa trampa mortal."

Dolores hablaba, y a nosotros se nos hacia un nudo en la garganta. Tal vez cuando él murió es que decidimos avanzar, por lo que él no pudo.

"Y también, quiero aprovechar la ocasión para darles una noticia que traigo desde hace poco menos de un mes. Me parece apropiado decirlo ahora."

Me dio un poco de curiosidad que ella tuviera algo que decir que ni yo ni Edward supiéramos; usualmente siempre nos contábamos todo. Pero sobre todo me puso más nervioso e intrigado cuando John, otro de nuestros compañeros, se puso de pie junto a ella y la tomó de la cintura.

"John y yo, estamos esperando un hijo desde hace un mes. Seremos padres, y, personalmente, los considero a todos ustedes lo suficientemente cercanos como para que todos sean sus tíos y tías."

En ese momento sentí que se me heló la sangre y me ardían los oídos al mismo tiempo. Una punzada dolorosa e inexplicable me atravesó la garganta. Pero así mismo me quede, quieto y helado, sin decir nada, ni aplaudir y silbar mientras todos lo hacían, incluso Edward.

Creo que me sentí un poco traicionado, porque pensé que yo era más que un amigo, un hermano, o un líder para ella.

De cualquier modo, un niño vendría al mundo, y debía sentirme feliz por eso, por ella, por ellos. Al rato nomás, se podría decir que lo superé.

Después de ese evento… me di cuenta de una cosa: yo no estaba hecho para este tipo de sentimientos.

Tal vez Albert tuviera razón, y mi razón de existencia era sólo para quitarle la vida a otros, sólo era bueno en eso. Lo mío no era la pareja feliz, la familia, los hijos, echar raíces en un hogar lleno de amor.

Después de ese evento… toda esa sarta de estupideces pasaron a provocarme la misma sensación que el mundo y su gente: asco y repugnancia.

A los tres meses Dolores, John y otro pequeño grupo, se iría de la banda a rehacer la vida por su lado. Para ella era mejor que su hijo naciera y creciera en un ambiente sin violencia, uno mejor y más apropiado para un niño.

Cuando lo dijo, yo tuve ganas de decirle que no hacía falta, que un niño podía crecer en la inmundicia y la sangre como había hecho yo, quería escupírselo, gritárselo, pero no pude, no lo hice. Vi como miraba y acariciaba su vientre, y no fui capaz.

* * *

Dos años más tarde, los años de luz, de esperanza en el futuro, de progreso, y de una vida digna con la que todos soñamos, ese proceso que duro poco más de diez años y que yo vi pasar como si fuera un día, que empezó con mi encuentro con la señora Louis, iban a concluir. Poniéndole fin a "los días dorados", como mis compañeros los llamaban. Cerrando otra etapa de mi historia, una ciertamente muy buena, pero demasiado corta para mi guato.

Y dando paso a otra que, podría variar entre oscura y gris, con débiles haces de luz que iluminaron en ocasiones mi camino, pero que fueron escasos.

* * *

Habíamos tenido un milagroso tiempo de calma en los suburbios. En meses no habíamos recibido ataques enemigos ni nada sorprendente fuera de nuestro control.

Pero los intuitivos siempre dicen que la paz precede la tempestad; si dolores hubiera estado con nosotros, su tercer ojo de supersticiosa empedernida nos hubiera advertido que algo malo flotaba en el aire, al mejor estilo poético-metafórico que solo a ella le gustaba: antes del tsunami, las aguas merman y el mar queda liso, muy pacífico.

Durante una mañana nos preparamos para salir en una misión: habíamos recibido la información de que cierto depósito abandonado, le servía ahora a una pequeña mafia de la prostitución, información conseguida por Edward, por eso no dude de ella.

Habíamos dejado a tres de los nuestros cuidando el escondite, de cual nadie sabía su ubicación.

En el lugar no encontramos nada de lo que esperábamos, únicamente lo que aparentaba desde afuera: un viejo depósito lleno de ratas y humedad por doquier; cuestioné a Edward por el desperdicio de volver con las manos vacías habiendo hecho un despliegue armado en vano, pero este se detuvo a pensar para sus adentros un buen rato en el que registramos a fondo el lugar. Finalmente llegó a una conclusión que nos alarmó a todos: el contacto por el cual consiguió la información, era uno de nuestros viejos compañeros, de los que habían partido con Dolores hacía dos años, pero que mantenían comunicación bilateral por conveniencia; supuso que tal vez nos habrían enviado ahí para plantarnos una trampa, y que tal vez ahora corríamos el peligro de una traición, algo que me sacó de mis cabales, porque yo confiaba mucho en la gente que tenía cerca, si no era así, preferiría alejarla lo más posible.

Al registrar y confirmar que el predio estaba desierto, sin rastros de reciente actividad, descartamos la posibilidad de una emboscada.

Volvimos rápidamente al refugio, con un mal presentimiento causándonos dolor de cabeza.

El panorama que se nos presentó a llegar nos sacó completamente de dudas. Nuestros hombres de guardia no estaban en sus puestos, patrullando las calles alrededor del cuartel.

Dejamos a la mitad fuera, si esto era una trampa, no podían atraparnos a todos. Yo y mi grupo nos aprontamos a entrar, mientras que los demás se alejaron prudentemente.

Con prisa accedimos al interior por su única entrada, un pasadizo subterráneo secreto que solo los que residíamos ahí conocíamos. Abrimos con naturalidad y dentro buscamos a nuestros camaradas sigilosamente. Edward se me adelantó, insistiendo en que lo esperara cerca de la entrada, que sería peligroso que me pusieran las manos encima a mí.

En silencio aguardamos un rato en la puerta, cuando volvió con expresión tranquila, que me alivió profundamente. Dijo que rastrilló el lugar —que no era tan grande como para tardarse lo que se tardó— y no había señales de haber sido irrumpido.

Bajamos nuestras tensas guardias y nos dispusimos a buscar a los que se suponía debían estar haciendo guardia y yo me acerque a la puerta de entrad de la oficina, les ordené que fueran a buscar a los que dejamos afuera mientras ponía la mano en el picaporte, tendría que buscar nuevamente los informes para ver que salió mal con esa información. Paso por mi mente en ese momento, un pensamiento lógico; nadie aparte de los nuestros sabia como entrar a la base, si hubieran tomado a los nuestros por rehenes para entrar, deberíamos haber encontrado a alguien adentro, vivo o muerto, y la puerta debería estar abierta, _porque los cerrojos solo se ponían desde afuera, _para estar seguros.

No reaccione a tiempo con lo que vino luego, y de hecho no pude reaccionar demasiado en los siguientes días tampoco: escuchamos a los gritos de nuestros soldados entrando desesperados, diciendo que los que dejamos en guardia estaban muertos, afuera.

En ese mismo segundo, en que los desorientados y agitados terminaron de hablar, alguien abrió la puerta frente a mí y me inmovilizó tan rápido que ni pude ver su cara, porque me cubrieron la cabeza con un saco, y supongo que con todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, porque escuche gritos de pelea, antes de quedar inconsciente por el golpe que me dieron en el cuello.

* * *

Despertamos todos en nuestro propio salón de reuniones colgados de los pies y con las manos atadas detrás, una posición verdaderamente difícil, aun para aficionados escapistas como nosotros.

Un grupo de siete sujetos uniformados con símbolos de unicornios, nos inspeccionaba con rifles y garrotes en las manos, "ahora van a hablar, pedazos de mierda", nos amenazaron.

Entre ellos vi algo que me traumó, de una forma que creo que hasta hoy en día la sigo sintiendo. Uno de los siete, desarmado y mezclado entre ellos, era Edward, que nos miraba impasiblemente.

Les hiso un gesto de permiso, antes de que empezaran a interrogarnos, y se me acercó.

"Lo siento", me dijo mientras yo miraba sus ojos con expresión tan aterrorizada que creo que los ojos se me podrían haber salido de las orbitas. No le contesté.

"Antes de cualquier cosa, que obviamente ya no tiene vuelta atrás, quisiera que sepas el por qué. Mira Frederich, antes de llegar a taller clandestino yo pertenecía a la nobleza, pero mis padres no hicieron su dinero con_ buenas acciones_, sino explotando y aprovechándose de los que menos tenían. Me canse de eso, luego de tolerarlo por años, y me escapé, dispuesto a encontrar una solución por mi cuenta, pero antes les deje una nota, jurándoles que algún día me volverá muy poderoso, e influyente, lo suficiente como para aplastarlos, pero no me fue muy bien por un tiempo. …Frederich, espero que puedas entenderme ahora y siempre: esta gente me ofrecerá todo el poder que necesito en el menor tiempo posible, mucho menos del que hubiera deseado, contigo en cambio habría tardado años en crecer y volverme fuerte. Solo quiero que comprendas que, los héroes somos capaces de sacrificar algo importante, por algo mas valioso a cambio. No es nada personal, necesitaba traicionar tu confianza para salvar a esa gente desvalida, pobre, débil, indefensa y sin recursos. Solo quiero que lo entiendas, aunque no me lo perdones nunca."

No me salió nada coherente para contestarle en ese momento, solo continúe mirándolo con la misma cara.

"Vamos, ¡contéstame! ¡Dime algo! ¿No vas a decirme nada? ¡¿No quieres gritarme, maldecirme, insultarme, acusarme de traidor, de hijo de puta?! ¡Por favor, si es lo que estas pensando entonces dime lo que quieras, para mi será mil veces mejor que tu silencio!"

Serró y apretó los ojos, rogándome por una respuesta con la cabeza gacha.

"¿De veras no quieres decirme nada?"

"Mmm… suerte, supongo. Creo que la necesitarás."

"¿Qué?"

Mi quebrada y rasposa voz tomo aire para hablar con dificultad. No pude cambiar demasiado la expresión de mi cara, pero aun podía hablar con serenidad.

"Querías que te escuchara y lo hice. Tu punto suena lógico, y no cuestiono tus motivos, pero tal vez si tus métodos. Mira Edward: siempre te considere un buen amigo, y para mí, eres y siempre será una persona estupenda, pero eres inocente, por eso mismo. Dicen que es preferible tener un amigo traidor e hijo de puta, que uno bueno pero tarado, porque el traidor siempre puede arrepentirse y cambiar el como es, pero el imbécil siempre será imbécil, eso jamás cambia. Solo lamento que seas tan estúpido, solo eso."

"¿Disculpa? ¿Crees que ayudar pobres y una estupidez?"

"No, lo que es una estupidez es creer que estos cerdos de la policía militar realmente van a ayudarte. Así que lo siento, no te preocupes por mí, preocúpate por ti, porque ahora ya no voy a poder salvarte el trasero."

Cuando concluí esa frase, casi automáticamente un soldado amarró a Edward por la espalda y lo amordazó, justo como pensé que lo harían, pero los tipos se pusieron en alerta mientras yo hablaba y desmarañaba su coartada.

Al rato irrumpió otro grupo de soldados trayendo más rehenes con las caras cubiertas, y mientras los colgaban de cabeza, y los sacos caían, pude ver que eran nuestros ex compañeros de pandilla.

Volver a ver a Dolores no me agradó demasiado, y menos en una situación así. Pero mi mente seguía extrañamente fría y serena.

"Muy bien, ahora que todos los amiguitos vuelven a estar reunidos otra vez, vamos a jugar", comenzó hablando uno de los soldados, como burlándose de nosotros.

"Iré directo al grano, insectos de estiércol: buscamos el paradero de un tipo que se hace llamar Albert Rihyde, claro que ese es su seudónimo, pero sabemos bien que estuvo mucho tiempo con ustedes, y ahora mágicamente se esfumo en el aire, cuando estábamos a punto de dar con el hace cinco años. ¡Así que empiecen a hablar, cucarachas, ¿dónde escondieron al malnacido?!"

Desde luego me sorprendió, pero yo no sabía nada al respecto, así que opté por callar. Otros no lo haría, a pesar de su misma ignorancia en el tema, porque nuestros captores se ponían cada vez más virolentos y nos gritaban y golpeaban con más fuerza mientras más duraba su pregunta sin ser contestada.

Otra vez, esto. De nuevo estaba viviendo lo mismo que aquella vez, con una diferencia: esta vez realmente nadie sabía nada, y éramos brutalmente vapuleados por nuestra inocencia.

A mí los golpes no me dolían, pero me preocupaban mis compañeros, no sabía cuánto aguantarían ellos. Gritaban, rogaban por sus vidas, se retorcían y maldecían nombres al azar, como si todo eso sirviera de algo.

Yo oprimía los ojos y trataba de no mirarlos a la cara, mi situación no era muy diferente a la suya, pero tenía cierta cuota de culpa por dejar que ese sujeto que se hacía llamar "Albert", se mezclara con nosotros.

Edward también gritaba como los demás mientras los trituraban tirado en el suelo, y yo también lo sentía por él.

Pero todo cambió cuando su aparente jefe decidió entrar en acción; quieto y muy callado en el centro de la habitación, y resignado a no obtener respuestas, ordenó a todos que se calmaran, tomo una pistola de su chaqueta y camino muy indiferente hacia uno de nuestros compañeros, el que más cerca tenia.

"Tks! Ustedes son unos principiantes. Les enseñaré un poco como se interroga." Parecía hablarles a sus subordinados.

Acercó la pistola a la cara de nuestro hombre, "primero, si el sujeto es cobarde, hablará ante el primer estímulo de dolor. Estos no lo han hecho, eso indica dos cosas: o tienen demasiados escrúpulos como para vender a un camarada, o realmente no saben nada. Si es el segundo caso, no tenemos nada que perder en este caso: podemos darnos el lujo de matarlos si se niegan a hablar, porque son muchos; el riesgo está en si es uno solo, pero aquí, _nadie extrañara a estos tipos, son descartables._"

Seguía acariciándole la cara con el cañón del arma mientras al otro se le escapaban pequeñas lágrimas del miedo.

"Les haré a todos la misma pregunta: ¿Dónde está Albert Rihyde? Tienes cinco segundos."

El sujeto atado forcejeó y grito, todo lo que pudo, lo que no sabía, le imploraba desesperado. A la cuenta de cinco el soldado presiono el gatillo y sus sesos y sangre volaron y mancharon la pared.

Todos se pusieron más nerviosos y lloraron de miedo sin reprimirse ahora.

Debo admitir que yo también estaba asustado y furioso, apenado, y con una piedra en la garganta, voltee y cerré lo ojos al escuchar el "cinco", luego el estruendo.

El soldado siguió hablando como si nada mientras volvía a intimidar al siguiente con su arma.

"Si es el primer caso, y el tipo realmente no quiere hablar, hay otra opción. A la persona tal vez no le importe sacrificar su propia salud por su secreto, pero si le importará que otros paguen este precio, saben a lo que me refiero."

Cuando dijo esa una angustia me invadió y sin darme cuenta las lágrimas se me estaban saliendo. Mi mama. Usaron ese vil truco con ella. Era simple y rápido, perfecto para las personas de corazón frágil como ella, y quizá también como yo.

El soldado poso su vista sobre Dolores, mientas empezaba y terminaba su cuenta hasta cinco nuevamente, con el mismo resultado.

Todos se alarmaban cada vez más a cada minuto que pasaba, y cada vez se movían con más insistencia en su vano intento de soltarse.

No separó su mirada de Dolores cuando continuó hablando, le estaba diciendo algo con los ojos, que solo ella parecía entender porque estaba dura y pálida, como si viera un fantasma.

"En este caso, la persona interrogada puede ser inteligente, y asegurarse de ocultar bien a sus seres queridos, para que no corran peligro. Puede también, alejarse de ellos para cortar sus lazos y su comunicación."

Sentí la punzada, me pareció una bofetada de realidad. Parecía lógico que tal vez Dolores supiera algo que nosotros no, y hubiera elegido irse para protegernos. Me sentí mareado y confundido.

"O bien, la otra opción es que la persona a interrogar esconda muy bien a ese ser preciado, para no ser descubierto."

El soldado hablaba cada vez con más burla y fijación en Dolores, que parecía a punto de entrar en una crisis de nervios.

"Podría decirse que este no es el caso."

Eso fue todo, estalló, y no fue discreta.

"¡NO TE ATREBAS A TOCAR A ISABEL, INFELIZ! ¡TE LO PROHIBO! ¡TE PROHIBO QUE LE PONGAS UN SOLO DEDO ENCIMA A MI HIJITA! ¡TE JURO QUE SI LO LLEGAS A HECER, SE RETORCERAN DE DOLOR COMO LOS MISERABLES GUSANOS DE TIERRA QUE SON!"

Gritó ella apurada y alterada. Me dejó pasmado, pero no al sujeto de la pistola que se acercó a ella triunfante luciendo su sonrisa de ganador mientras la tomaba de la barbilla.

"Bueno, bueno. Parece que tenemos a una valiente señorita dispuesta a cooperar."

No le hiso falta engatusarla más. Ella hiso un gesto con la cabeza señalándome.

"Es él, era nuestro líder. Él es quien lo trajo a nuestra banda. Al que nos vendió los DMT, y las armas, y nos entrenó. Tenía un trato personalizado con él. Siempre entrenaron más tiempo juntos, y los veíamos hablar más entre ellos. Siempre parecieron más cercanos."

Dolores escupió todo eso tan rápido que apenas tuvimos tiempo todos de procesar lo que dijo, con su voz seca y fría.

"Excelente. Muchas gracias por su útil información, señorita. Eso era todo."

Yo sentí ganas de vomitar. Toda la situación era algo que _simplemente no podía estar pasándome, no a mí, no de nuevo._

El soldado se me acercó igual que a ella, pero yo no lo veía directamente, mis ojos estaban perdidos en alguna inmensa nada.

"Bueno, señor… Frederich, si no me equivoco. Tal parece que lo señalan. Dígame: ¿hablará, o tendré que aplicarle tortura mental a usted también?"

Yo no podía, simplemente no podía _pensar_. Mucho menso hablar o decir algo coherente. Se nota que pasaron varios minutos porque el tipo agoto su paciencia al final.

"Bueno, si quiere podemos facilitarle la tarea y sacudir un poco su cabeza", miró a sus soldados con euforia y dijo "elimínenlos".

No vi nada, pero escuche la interminable balacera, los charcos de sangre derramándose en el piso tras los chorros que salían volando de todas partes. Y escuche los gritos, la agonía, la desesperación, el horror. Al subir la vista, ni uno de los que alguna vez fueron mis camaradas, se movía. Sobre todos había mantos líquidos de color rojo que teñían sus ropas.

"En fin, señor Frederich. Ahora que es más íntimo, ¿podemos conversar mejor?"

* * *

No sé exactamente qué fue lo que pasó, recuerdo le escena, pero no como si yo la hubiera vivido, fue algo raro y distinto, como cuando recuerdas un sueño y tratas de separarlo de la realidad.

El soldado que masacro a mis compañeros tenía su victoriosa cara tan ceca de la mía que pude sentir su aliento a podrido.

Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros, lo mordí.

Sí, lo mordí en la cara, creo que un ojo y parte de la frente, y le arranque ese pedazo.

Lo siguiente fue el tipo gritando y apartándose desesperadamente, todos apurados apuntándome, yo liberándome de las amarras de mis manos y pies.

Sentí dolor, lo recuerdo porque fue muy real. Muchos impactos punzantes sobre mi cuerpo, reiteradas veces, pude hasta sentir la textura de las balas cuando entraban en mí. Ese recuerdo fue raro y curioso, porque dolía pero no me importaba.

Luego, yo abalanzándome sobre los tipos, mientras me seguían disparando. Yo destrozando los cuerpos de los tipos, uno por uno. Con las manos, con los dientes, y tragaba también, pedazos que arrancaba.

También recuerdo arrastrarme, cuando hubo silencio. Me arrastraba en cuatro patas sobre una laguna de sangre, hasta caerme rendido sobre ella.

Sí, y creo que eso fue lo último que recuerdo.

* * *

Lo primero que recuerdo.

Hace frío…

Hace frío, o _yo_ tengo frío. Está oscuro, pero puedo ver, veo todo a mí alrededor.

No puedo moverme, el cuerpo, no puedo moverlo. Es el frío, y el dolor, son abrumadores. Mis manos, mi ropa, todo está cubierto de sangre pútrida, apesta.

Creo que estoy tirado, sí eso, tirado en un desagüe cloacal, o en una fosa, algo así.

Aguarda, pero no estoy sólo, hay otros alrededor mío, hay alimañas, siento ratas, cucarachas, creo que también lombrices, corretera, retorcerse, hurgar entre nosotros. Y las personas, las que estás junto a mí, incluso creo que hay una tirada sobre mí.

Pero esas personas… no están vivas.

Subí la vista y desde el borde de ese pozo ciego, donde había luz, un niño me miraba asustado.

Salió corriendo y volvió a los pocos minutos con una anciana. "Rápido, rápido ven. ¡Te juro que sí, hay una persona viva ahí!" Le gritaba a la anciana.

Después de eso cerré los ojos y hubo un silencio.

Volví a abrirlos al instante, pero creo que ya habían pasado horas, o días, quién sabe.

Yo estaba vendado y abrigado en una cama cómoda, en una habitación caliente con una chimenea encendida.

Al rato una vieja entro y se sorprendió de hallarme despierto.

"¡Ah, pero qué barbaridad! ¡Ya despertaste! Bueno, aquí te traigo tu comida."

Se sentó en una silla a mi lado y me extendió una cuchara con sopa, pretendiendo que yo la tomara, pero no lo hice, y no dije nada. No entendía donde estaba, quien era ella, y vagamente quien era yo.

"¿Qué pasa? Tienes que comer, vamos."

"No quiero, gracias."

"¡Oh, así que puedes hablar! Como sea, debes comer, toda persona lo necesita para vivir."

"Yo no."

"Vamos, no seas testarudo muchacho. Abre la boca."

Me dio de comer a la fuerza al final. Luego me pregunto mi nombre, y de donde venia, y por qué estaba en una fosa de cadáveres, aunque vaciló al preguntar eso último, porque supuso que podría ser algo delicado.

Yo le dije a todo que no se, aunque no era cierto, pero lo creyó y no hiso más preguntas antes de irse.

Pero tal vez, la realidad no era que _no lo sabía_, sino que no _quería saberlo_.

* * *

Pase mucho tiempo en ese estado. En esa cama, siendo alimentado por esa señora, o a veces por algún niño que siempre cambiaba.

Por mucho tiempo estuve sin hablar, solo para contestar preguntas simples como "¿tu almohada está bien?", o "¿la sopa está muy salada?".

Trataba de mirar el techo y pensar lo menos posible.

Evitar pensar para recordar.

Y no recordar.

Pero nadie puede omitir un hecho toda su vida. Tal vez si pueda para otros pero no para sí mismo. Y tarde o temprano lo tuve que recordar, y para evitar llorar me puse a reflexionar sobre ellos, como si no fuera algo que realmente me pasó, sino que fue algo que leí en una novela, o que alguien más me conto.

Mientras pensaba pude entender muchas cosas, sobre mí, sobre la gente, y sobre el mundo.

Entendí cosas muy simples, que uno solo podía razonar con la cabeza fría, y cuanto más pensaba, mas me parecía que todo aquello no había pasado realmente.

Y me volvió frio, analizaba objetivamente, cada palabra, cada detalle, sin miedo de desenterrar cadáveres en mi memoria.

Quizá gracias a ello, llegue a pensar que realmente _no recordaba nada_, que esa _no era mi vida_, que mi verdadera vida _no era algo que se hubiera grabado en mis recuerdos_.

Mis mejores amigos me habían traicionado. Edward me vendió a mí y a todos por poder y riqueza, pero lo hiso porque quería salvar gente pobre. Pero eso sería muy iluso y difícil para un simple hombre. Porque mama me dijo que tarde o temprano debíamos entender nuestro lugar en el mundo.

Dolores había tenido a su hija, y quería protegerla de la policía que podía usarla para extorsionarla, así que me acuso de saber donde estaba Albert Rihyde, cuando no era cierto, pero tenía que decir algo, urgente, antes de que algo malo pasara. Ella también me traiciono, pero no la culpé al final.

Entones recordé a mama, que hablo sobre papa a sus captores para que no me hicieran nada. Y supuse que era el mismo caso, que uno simplemente no puede elegir entre un amigo y un hijo, quizá.

Pensé si acaso mama hiso lo mismo, y no vendió realmente a papa, y solo les dio información falsa para salvarme; imposible saberlo.

También pensé en la cantidad de gente que maté, desde mi mama que fue la primera, hasta esos tipos, que tal vez fueron los últimos; y pensé si acaso un asesino sanguinario como yo no merecía lo que le paso o más.

Pensé en los tipos que mataron a todos mis colegas porque solo se les antojo, con ellos sí que estaba resentido, y entendí que cuando me comía partes de su cuerpo, realmente había saciado mi hambre, mi hambre real, la que acarreaba desde hacía años: tal vez ese hambre no era de comida, era de humanidad, retorciéndose de dolor y sufrimiento.

También pensé en mi papa, en donde estaría, si seguiría vivo, que estaría haciendo, por qué no había venido a buscarme, o por qué no nos había rescatado cuando tenía diez años. Lo mismo pensé de Albert Rihyde, que era un mafioso, pero llegue a sentir aprecio y gratitud para con él, por la mano que nos dio. No sé, tal vez el tipo ni sabía que lo andaban buscando, o que irían por nosotros. A saber.

Curiosamente también pensé en el sujeto de aquella vez, la que vino a vernos a mama y a mí cuando nos apresaron, que traía una pistola consigo y que yo mate en un ataque de ira. ¿Quién sería ese tipo? ¿Vendría a matarnos el mismo, mandado por alguien? ¿O a salvarnos, por otro alguien?

Después de todo gracias a él salimos de ahí, bueno, al menos yo lo hice.

En fin. Razone sobre muchas cosas, que me dispuse a tener en cuanta más adelante, pero no como experiencias de vida, esa no había sido mi vida, ni esos mis recuerdos. Solo como cosas que escuche de alguien más y recordé pera no cometer errores yo mismo.

* * *

Un día vino a verme un docto traído por la señora dueña de la pensión donde me cuidaban, estaba preocupada por mí.

El tipo se presento ante mí como Víctor McClaire y empezó a preguntarme cosas, que yo estaba renuente a responder.

"Primero, ¿cómo te llamas, jovencito?"

"No sé, ¿importa?"

"De acuerdo, 'no sé', ¿qué edad tienes?"

"Ni idea." Eso era cierto, más o menos.

"Mmm… Tal vez si perdió la memoria." Le comento a la anciana.

"Bueno, supongo que por tu apariencia, tamaño, contextura física y rasgos faciales, debes estar entre los dieciocho y veinticinco años, por lo que puedo ver. 'No sé', ¿tienes alguna idea de donde bienes, o de cómo fuiste a parar a una fosa de cadáveres?"

"No."

No pretendía cooperar demasiado con él, pero parte de esa también era cierto.

"Bueno, si me permites, te haré un chequeo general para evaluar tu salud."

"Haz lo que quieras."

Pareció molestarse, pero actuó con normalidad. Me quito la ropa y examino las heridas ya cicatrizadas, curioso. Me escucho el corazón con una especie de vaso de vidrio fino que apoyo contra su oreja.

Finalmente me extrajo sangre con una jeringa, que guardo en una cajita metálica con hielo en grumos adentro.

* * *

Las actividades en la pensión eran aburridas, los mocosos, demasiado pequeños. No me dejaban salir hasta que el doctor comprobara que estaba bien de salud, por eso sus visitas fueron seguidas.

Las señoras y los niños me llamaban "no sé", a ninguno le intereso averiguar mi verdadero nombre, ni a mí me importaba mucho usarlo o no. Ya no era nadie.

Debo agradecer que su hospitalidad y sus atenciones fueran gratuitas.

Estábamos en algún lugar fuera de la cuidad subterránea, por las ventanas entraba el sol a través de las cortinas que siempre estaban cerradas, pero no podíamos asomarnos al exterior, tampoco me quisieron contestar cuando les pregunte nuestra ubicación. Alegaban que la señora dueña siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar, casi siempre a los niños, pero no pensaba abandonar a un moribundo encontrado en un pozo lleno de basura y cadáveres en descomposición.

Podrían haber pasado años, quizá, unos tres o cuatro, para cuando me dejaron salir.

El día que me despedí de la señora y los niños ellos lloraron, pero yo no, no me había relacionado lo suficiente con nadie, no quería a nadie cerca.

Al rondar un poco por las calles del exterior, sentí que debía conseguir alguna compensación monetaria para la señora, y me dispuse a encontrar un trabajo, pero empecé a ver mi cara en carteles de criminales desaparecidos, sin mi nombre.

Me entro el pánico y supe que corría peligro en la superficie.

Me escondí y lo pensé por un tiempo, volver a las profundidades de la inmundicia y la desgracia no era lo que más me emocionaba, pero no tenía muchas otras opciones: no tenia hogar, ni dinero, ni nadie cercano, familia o amigos. Estaba igual de desamparado que antes pero ahora a la luz del sol, y si volvía a la sombra, podría volver a ser un fantasma, porque todos son fantasmas allá abajo, no era nadie, nunca fui nadie, no me interesaba ser nadie, pero tenía una deuda con la señora, y con la vida, que milagrosamente conserve luego de que me dispararan, y con mi mama, que dio la suya por mí, así que mi objetivo seguía firme: volver a empezar, como antes, y ahora que tenía fuerza y era más astuto y menos inocente, y ya no tenía nadie que me importara, sería más fácil ser alguien de renombre allá abajo, entre delincuentes, criminales, mafiosos y matones.

* * *

No paso mucho tiempo luego de volver, hasta que "hice un poco de ruido" y fui interceptado por una banda de sobrevivientes, otra de las tantas, liderada por un tarado que se creía sabio, un debilucho ignorante que se creía todo un héroe, y más joven que el resto, su nombre era Farlan.

El muy imbécil me retó a pelear "por su territorio, su prestigio y su orgullo para con sus camaradas", típico de estos mocosos incrédulos.

Le dije que no me interesaba, pero insistió empujándome, se creía muy valiente. Bueno, tal vez si fuera tan fuerte como se creía, mas adelante me entere de que lideraba a una de las bandas más temidas de la ciudad subterránea.

Le propuse cederme el mando por la victoria. Volverse mi subordinado junto con el resto de sus perros, necesitaba de esos ahora que tenia nuevos planes allí abajo.

Re burlo de mí, pero accedió muy contento. Yo había desaparecido de ahí hacia pocos años, y mientras estuve, solo los más informados topos como Albert Rihyde me conocían, obviamente ignoraba quien era, para su mala suerte.

La pelea no duró ni diez segundos antes de dejarlo inconsciente en el piso.

Así fue como conocí a Farlan Church, a quien no le diría mi nombre hasta pocos meses después, mientras me obedecían sumisa y temerosamente, al principio, y me llamaban "jefe", aunque nunca pretendí que así lo hicieran.

* * *

Cierta vez en mis periplos por las calles de los barrios bajos, vi los restos de una pelea entra dos borrachos que ahora yacían inconscientes en el suelo, con cortadas graves que no me causaron la menor compasión.

Pero, junto a ellos, aparentemente igual de inconsciente, había una niña pequeña, mugrosa, lastimada y entre la basura y la putrefacción.

La zarandeé para comprobar que estuviera ida, pero reacciono y se asusto al verme.

Trato de huir pero la retuve porque algo me dejo helado en su cara: sus ojos, sus cabellos, sus expresiones faciales, era exactamente igual a dolores, pero pequeña.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir!" Luchaba por zafarse, pero no lo lograría.

Con cautela recordé vagamente, entre una serie de nombres viejos y olvidados, uno en particular que fue dicho ante mí a gritos. Un nombre por el cual yo terminé así.

"¿I- Isabel?"

Al escucharme cedió y se tranquilizó.

"Sí. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

No quise decirle nada, no dar explicaciones de nada, pero le dije que podía confiar en mí, que no le haría daño, que podía venir conmigo y que la cuidaría.

Ella me contó que estaba sola desde que se llevaron a sus padres, y que ese hombre del piso la había forzado a acompañarlo, y que la tenia encerrada sin alimento ni agua junto a otros niños.

Comprendí su situación de inmediato y le propuse acompañarme. Quería salvarla. Ella más que nadie, más que en cualquier momento, era la persona más inocente del mundo, y dolo quería que, al menos ella, atuviera a salvo.

La cargue sobre mi espalda y nos fuimos caminando tranquilamente hacia la base. En el camino hablamos de cosas simples de la vida para entrar en confianza, como cual era su color favorito, si le gustaban los animales, etcétera.

"Oye, no me parece justo que sepas mi nombre y yo el tuyo no. A dime cómo te llamas. Hermano."

No sé porque me llamo así, pero me dio una increíble paz, una que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Me hiso recordar algo que creía haber olvidado, o que tal vez pretendía hacerlo, y me asegure una cosa: si había momentos calves de mi vida que quisiera recordar, ese debía ser uno de ellos.

.

.

_Un día como cualquier otro, caminábamos junto a Edward y Dolores por las calles, creo que nos dirigíamos al cuartel, pero mientras tanto, conversábamos de cualquier cosa para pasar el rato._

"_Sabes, Frederich. Para nosotros tu significas mucho, eres importante." Me comento Dolores de la nada._

"_Es verdad, te consideramos casi como un hermano, te debemos la vida literalmente."_

"_Ah, pues… por nada. ¿Pero a qué se debe el comentario?"_

"_Es que, estuvimos pensando. Dolores y yo imaginamos que es taller clandestino seria nuestro destino y el fin de nuestra vida y futuro. Pero cuando llegaste tu, vimos otra cosa, un camino que seguir, una posibilidad de volver a empezar."_

"_Así es, y además, yo creo que ese cambio que lograste en nosotros, a la larga podría llegar también para el mundo."_

"_¿A qué te refieres?"_

"_Y pienso que tienes el poder como para cambiar el mundo."_

"_No exageres."_

"_No, es enserio. Para nosotros tú representas un renacimiento. Pero creo que también podrías llevarlo al resto de las personas, y hacerlas renacer. Sé que eres capaz."_

_Edward la interrumpió ofuscado por sus metáforas. "¿Renacimiento? ¿Tu… consideras que volviste a nacer luego de conocerlo?"_

"_¿Tu no?"_

"_Bueno, si me preguntas, yo diría que cuando una persona borra totalmente lo que es, lo que fue, olvida por completo quien es y vuelve a empezar de cero, siendo alguien completamente diferente, podría decirse que renace."_

"_Mmm… es posible, yo tengo una opinión distinta."_

"_¿Cuál?"_

_Ambos hablaban entre ellos de mí como si yo estuviera ausente. Como siempre lo hacían._

"_Yo creo que cuando una persona sufre un accidente muy grave, y sobrevive, la vida le da otra oportunidad, ahí es cuando vuelve a nacer. Según yo."_

"_Sí, te entiendo. Bueno, en nuestro caso, fueron las dos cosas, ¿o no?"_

_Los tres nos estremecimos recordando la cámara de gas, pero preferimos olvidarlo de inmediato._

"_Bueno, perdón si te sorprendimos Frederich. Solo queríamos que supieras eso."_

"_Me alegra que piensen tan bien de mi."_

_Edward se lo repitió para sí mismo pensativo. Y susurró algo que pudimos escuchar._

"_El que llevará el renacimiento para la humanidad. ¡Siempre tan poética, Dolores!" Se burló._

"_¡Cállate, al menos a mí me gusta leer algo! ¡Para no ser tan ignorante como tú!"_

"_Pfff… ¡sí claro!"_

_Los dos continuaron discutiendo tontería en lo que duró nuestra caminata, y con tanta insistencia que hasta la noche siguieron peleándose. Pero me propuse ignorarlos._

"_¿Renacimiento eh?"_

_._

_._

"¡Oye, hermanito! ¿Me escuchaste?"

"¿Eh, que?"

"Que cómo te llamas."

"¡Ah! Emm… soy Rivaille."

"¿Rivaille? Tu nombre es feo, mejor te diré Hermano mayor."

"Tsk! Dime como quieras."

"¿Y qué significa Rivaille?"

"Significa renacimiento. ¿Te importa?"

"No. ¿Y dime… tienes apellido?

"No. No necesito tener. No tengo familia."

"Ah bueno. Pues yo si tengo, es Magnolia."

"Oh, que interesante."

"Bueno, es más lindo que Rivaille."

"Sí, como digas."

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí. Con este ultimo capítulo doy por terminada esta historia. **

**Debo decir que me causó bastante pena y dolor crearlo, sólo quería imaginar una pieza de la historia que cerrara las muchas cosas que no entiendo sobre este personaje tan admirado por todos y todas.**

**Para los que aún tengas inquietudes, los invito a leer el manga de Shingeki no Kyojin Gaiden: Kuinaki Sentaku, Birth of Levi / A Choice with no Regrets, que es un spin-off del manga original creado por Hajime Isayama, donde nos relata cosas sobre cómo nuestro héroe se unió a la legión con sus dós inseparables compañeros.**

**Lo que expliqué en este fic son cosas provenientes de datos que saqué y conclusiones a las que llegué pensando, pero el 90% son originales, producto de mi despiadada imaginación (?). Tiene una base de verdad, pero tómenlo con pinzas ;)**

**Desde luego gracias a todos los que hayan leído y dejado su review. A GirlSchifffer por dejarme sus opiniones y comentarios en cada capítulo y seguirlo de cerca desde su publicación. Al igual que Atzuko-san, y otros muchos lectores, gracias por darle una oportunidad!**

**Nos vemos en otros trabajos!**

**Yui~**


End file.
